Moving Away
by Sireylithy
Summary: Hitsugaya has to go to another school after one year at his own school. Well…new school, new house, new friends! Or…am I wrong? HitsuxHina AU probably other pairings too! AN A temporary title.
1. 1: Where are we going?

**Title: Moving away.**

**Summary**: Hitsugaya have to go to another school after one year at his own school. Well…new school, new house, new friends! Or…am I wrong? HitsuxHina probably other pairings too!

**Author's note: **Another High School adventure of Hitsugaya and Hinamori Well enjoy!

**Note: Characters:** There are just a few characters in this story because it's really focused on Hitsugaya and Hinamori. So don't be disappointed if someone isn't here in my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach.

* * *

"I'm home." Hitsugaya said when he closed the door.

His mom stood in the kitchen with a pan and did the noodles in a bowl. "Oh hi Toushirou, did you heard about the news?" she asked.

Hitsugaya put his bag on the couch and asked "What news?"

"We're moving away." His mom said happily and she brought the cups to the table.

Hitsugaya sat on his chair at the table. "Why, where, when?" he asked and then he ate some of his noodle soup.

Hitsugaya's mother cleaned the dishes and said, "Your dad and I have decided to move because this house is too small for us and you know what? We have founded a house! You know that street where my mom used to live?"

Hitsugaya stopped with eating and thought about his grandma. His grandma died two years ago. Before that, he went each summer to the apartment of his grandma. He also thought about the annoying little girl living in his grandma's street, who always played with him: Hinamori Momo. The most annoyed thing about her was that she always called him Shirou-chan.

"Yeah, we aren't going to move _there_, are we?" he asked annoyed.

"You don't like it there, huh? It's a pretty rich street with beautiful houses." His mom said.

Hitsugaya understood his mother. His parents were going to move to the street where his grandma used to live. "No…that's not it." He was ready with his cup of noodles and he brought it to his mother.

"Well, alright if you don't really disagree with us, then it's settled: next week we are moving to the apartment." His mother said.

Hitsugaya helped his mother with cleaning the dishes. He did not really wanted to move, he wanted to stay at the place where he had grown up, but actually, he did not have a choice. He did not have friends at this place. He was always busy with training, learning guitar and helping his parent with work. He did not have any time for friends, but at the other hand…he did not care for friends…

--------O-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-O-------

Somewhere else…

"Momo!" Hinamori's mother yelled.

Hinamori walked of the stairs and went to her mother. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you remember a certain boy you haven't seen in a long time?" Hinamori's mother said happily.

Hinamori looked at the ceiling and was thinking for a while.

Hinamori's mother looked at Hinamori and after a few seconds when Hinamori still did not say anything her mother said "That certain boy who came every summer?"

Hinamori remembered the certain boy. "You mean Shirou-chan?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hitsugaya-kun." Her mother smiled.

"What's wrong with Shirou-chan?" Hinamori asked. She hoped that she would see him again, because these past two years he did not come in the summer. She always saw him at the house at the end of the street playing electric guitar or played with a stick. (Okay this sounds weird but you will understand later) He was not actually playing alone, it was more like training.

"His mother called. He is going to move to the house next to us. They are going to be our neighbors!" Her mother smiled.

Hinamori's face froze. She was very surprised.

"You don't like it? I thought you were close friends." Her mother was confused.

"No, I'm just surprised. That's great I haven't seen him since two years ago." Hinamori said. She turned around and walked to the stairway. Her mother stopped her when she was on the stairs.

"Oh and one more thing. He's going to the same school as you." She smirked.

"That's good. I never said it was a bad thing." Hinamori said happily and she quickly ran upstairs.

Her mother smirked. She knew something that Hinamori did not know.

--------O-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-O-------

A week has passed and a truck stood before the house next to Hinamori's.

Hinamori ran outside to see if Hitsugaya was outside and yes, he was helping his parents moving the stuff in to the house.

"Shirou-chan!" Hinamori yelled happily.

Hitsugaya was dragging a box and he looked at Hinamori. "What do you want?" he said cold.

"Mou, Shirou-chan. Is that everything you got to say after two years?" Hinamori said annoyed.

"Don't use that name anymore. I'm 14, not a kid anymore." He said annoyed and he walked with the box to the door.

Hinamori walked with him. She thought for a few seconds and came with an idea. "I could stop using that name…"

Hitsugaya stopped. Off course, he did everything to get rid of that pet name. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Hinamori thought again for a few seconds. "Neh…forget about it. I've changed my mind."

Hitsugaya rolled with his eyes. "Fine. Just don't bother me anymore. I have things to do. It's bad enough that I'm living next to you." He walked into his house.

"Shirou-chan! That's mean!" Hinamori yelled. After no response from Hitsugaya, she walked to her own house.

"_Just unbelievable. After two years, he just only can be so cold. On the second thought, he has always been like this. Well at least there's no way that he could be in my class..." _

--------O-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-O-------

The next day.

"Good morning Hinamori-chan." Matsumoto waved at Hinamori when she arrived by her locket.

"Good morning Rangiku-san." Hinamori said and she opened her locket to put some books in her locket.

"Good morning, Hinamori-chan." Said a voice behind her. Hinamori turned around and saw Rukia, Inoue, Isane and Nanao.

"Good morning everyone." Hinamori said back.

"Do you know what I just heard?" Rukia whispered to the group.

"Well?" Matsumoto asked. Not only she was curious, the whole group was.

"Today we will have a new student in our class." Rukia whispered.

Hinamori panicked a little. _"What if- no that isn't possible. I mean he is 14 and I'm 16…'_

"Well I'm curious who that shall be." Matsumoto chuckled.

Hinamori looked at Matsumoto. "Do you know who that is?" she asked.

"Off course I know." Matsumoto smirked. "I know everything and anybody." She winked.

_**Off course, Matsumoto knew everything and everybody. I mean she is the only one who dares to go to everybody. Besides she is the one who would know everything, no secret was safe from her.**_

"Tell me, what do you think of new student?" Hinamori asked. Off course she knew what kind of person Hitsugaya was but she was curious what other people thought of him.

"Well…It's someone very serious." Matsumoto didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, because the bell rang. "Well, I will tell the rest later!" She winked and she turned the other way while waving at Hinamori.

Hinamori waved Matsumoto goodbye too and Hinamori walked with Inoue and Rukia to the first subject of the week: Geography, which was given by…Ukitake Jyuushirou.

"Well class, today we have a new student." He looked at the door. "Come and introduce yourself in front of the class."

A white haired boy with emerald eyes came in front of the class. Hinamori couldn't believe her eyes. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou." Everyone waited until he would say more, but he didn't say anything. After a few seconds, he said something. "That's all I've got to say."

"Well…class. Introduce yourself to Hitsugaya." Ukitake said.

"Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said.

"Yo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said.

This went on and on. When it was Hinamori's turn to introduce her, it became very interesting.

"Uhm…Ano…" Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. She didn't know what to say. I mean they already knew each other, wasn't it weird to introduce yourself again?

Hitsugaya looked at her with an annoyed look. As if he would say "Come on. I haven't got all day."

Ukitake looked at Hinamori. In fact, everyone looked at Hinamori. Rukia, who sat next to Hinamori, whispered something to her. "Come on, introduce yourself. You aren't in love with him, are you?"

Hinamori turned to Rukia. "Are you out of your mind? Off course not." She whispered back.

"So? Introduce yourself!" Rukia said.

Ukitake began to lose his patience. "Hinamori Momo. Introduce yourself."

Hitsugaya turned to Ukitake. "That isn't necessary. I know enough."

Ukitake looked at Hitsugaya carefully. He nodded. "Alright, proceed." In addition, the introduction proceeded. Hinamori was embarrassed. She wanted to sink into the ground. She cursed herself why she didn't just introduce herself.

When it was done, Ukitake spoke again. "Alright…Hitsugaya. Take a seat. The seat next to Kurosaki is free." He pointed at the table next to Hinamori.

Hitsugaya walked to the table and sat. He didn't look at the class, he didn't even look at Hinamori. Hinamori was confused. She didn't understand why Hitsugaya Toushirou, who was two years younger, would be in her class.

------0-o-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-o-0------

When class was over, she walked to Hitsugaya.

"Shirou-chan! What are you doing in my class?!" Hinamori asked.

"Don't call me that! I don't know." Hitsugaya said annoyed. "I have always been 2 grades higher than the normal people from my age."

"So…you are saying that you're a tensai (genius)?" Hinamori asked. She didn't believe that he was a genius, but for some reason she had seen this coming. I mean, she did spend all those summer vacations full with Hitsugaya's annoying lectures about the right thing.

Hitsugaya couldn't answer Hinamori's question, because they were interrupted by someone.

"Hinamori-chan!!!" Matsumoto called out happily. She stood between Hitsugaya and Hinamori, probably on purpose.

"Oh, hi Rangiku-san. Uhm…this is…" Hinamori pointed at Hitsugaya but didn't finish her sentence, because she was interrupted again.

"Oh, it's you." Hitsugaya said cold.

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya carefully. For one moment, Hitsugaya had a feeling that Matsumoto had forgotten him. Frankly, it made him a bit annoyed. "Oh, you're that sweet little guy I saw this morning!" She cried out, making Hitsugaya even more annoyed.

"You bastard…"

Hinamori looked at them. She was confused. "You two know each other?"

Matsumoto nodded and she looked at him again, giving Hitsugaya a feeling again that something stupid would happen. "Yeah, but ehm…what was your name again?" she asked.

Sometimes he hated that he was right, just like now. "It's Hitsugaya Toushirou." He said annoyed.

"Where do you know each other?" Hinamori asked. She was still confused.

"Well it was this morning…" Matsumoto told.

------0-o-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-o-0------

_**Flashback.**_

_Hitsugaya cycled to school and putted his bike away. He walked from the corner and walked into an orange-haired girl with big boobs._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going!" The orange-haired girl said._

"_What? No one can't see a thing if you are around." Hitsugaya said indifferent._

_It looked like the girl hadn't heard Hitsugaya's insult about her and she looked at Hitsugaya. "Ahw, look how cute you are!" She putted her hand on Hitsugaya's head. Hitsugaya now knew that this girl had some loli-complex._

_Hitsugaya knocked the hand away. "Don't touch me."_

"_Ahw you're even cuter if you're mad." The girl said happily._

_Hitsugaya began to lose his patience. "You bastard…" For a second thought, he didn't want problems on his first day at school so he simply walked away from the situation._

_The girl stopped him "Wait. I haven't seen you around this school. You are new, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah." Hitsugaya said._

"_Well nice to meet you. My name is Matsumoto Rangiku." She said happily._

"_Oh." And Hitsugaya just walked away._

_**End of flashback.**_

------0-o-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-o-0------

"And this is how we met each other." Matsumoto explained. "Although it wasn't really a nice encounter…" She finally remembered Hitsugaya's attitude.

"You had to be so rude, hadn't you?" Hinamori said angrily to Hitsugaya. She always had the feeling that she had to watch over him, because she was older than him.

"It's none of her business anyway." Hitsugaya said while having his arms wrapped over each other.

"And you didn't apologize to her!" Hinamori yelled.

"Why should I? I mean no one can see a thing if she's standing in front of you with her gigantic boobs." Hitsugaya said cold.

"You guys don't have to fight about such a thing. I mean just put the past behind." Matsumoto said and a sweat drop of embarrassing came.

"Rangiku-san, don't you care? He just insulted you and in the morning!" Hinamori yelled and pointed her finger at Hitsugaya.

"Well." She looked at Hitsugaya and she just couldn't resist the size of Hitsugaya, looking at her so annoyed. "Off course I will forgive him!" she said happily. She tried to put her hand again on Hitsugaya's head but Hitsugaya smacked it away again. "I mean, how can't I forgive such a cute boy!" Matsumoto said bloomy.

"Just shut up." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Don't be so rude!" Hinamori yelled.

"Ah, it's okay, Hinamori-chan. Don't be so hard for him. Just how do you two know each other?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other. Suddenly the bell rang. Matsumoto smiled and made a gesture that implied that they would talk later. Then Hinamori and Matsumoto said goodbye to each other and she and Hitsugaya walked to the next subject: Physical Education as known as PE.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you people liked this chapter (really short but…you know, prologue and that sort of stuff)… It's still a bit weird but you know, I never change = D. Please review!


	2. 2: Swordmasters

**Special thanks to:**  
deardesolate  
Inubaki  
momo hitsugaya  
Merciless Ruby  
KaRiSa

**Author's Note: **Woot! 5 reviews for the first chapter! (Believe me, that's much for me xD) Anyway,the 15th chapter of SD (starlight dreams) is still not done! However, it's like 19 pages in word, so maybe it will be 2 chapters in 1 update!!! So, stay tuned. Meanwhile, you can read chapter 2 from Moving Away!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach. 

* * *

**  
Previously happened in the Moving away:**

Hitsugaya Toushirou suddenly moved to the house next to Hinamori Momo, a childhood friend where he played with every summer. At Geography, a new student has been introduced at Hinamori's class. It was no other then Hitsugaya Toushirou. After Geography, Hinamori asked Hitsugaya how it was possible that he was in her class. Hitsugaya didn't have the chance to answer that because suddenly he was interrupted by Matsumoto Rangiku. After the chatting, the bell rang: it was time for PE.

* * *

In the girls' dressing room, the girls chatted about the new student. I mean that always happens when a male student comes to a new school/

"So what do you think of the new boy, Hitsugaya Toushirou?" Inoue asked.

"I heard from someone he's only fourteen!" Rukia said.

"That's reasonable, I mean, look at his length!" A girl said.

Hinamori closed her locker and walked away. She didn't want to take part in this but unfortunaly she was stopped by Rukia.

"Hinamori-chan. You've been very quiet today. Since that new boy came, you've been acting very strange. What's wrong?" She asked. Although Rukia had her own assumptions about Hinamori's and the new student's relationship.

Hinamori put up a happy face. She was still thinking of Hitsugaya. It was so strange that this 2-years younger boy transferred in her class and besides he had changed a lot. He had became a bit…indifferent and unsocial.

"There is nothing. Maybe I didn't sleep well." She answered. Maybe it was because she didn't sleep well, so would worry about these things. Maybe it didn't really matter that Hitsugaya had changed, because didn't all boys change when they hit puberty?

"So…what's your relationship with him anyway? I saw you two talking after Geography. There must be something between you two." Inoue smiled. Inoue had assumptions too about her and Hitsugaya's relationship. Of course there would be assumptions, because Rukia and she saw Hinamori and the new transfer student together talking.

"It's nothing. I thought he was pretty lonely so I came to chat with him." Hinamori said. Hinamori knew that she lied, but…it was payback for treating her like that in the geography lesson and besides…Hitsugaya wouldn't be angry with something trivial like this. Right?

Rukia shook her head. "You're too kind again Hinamori-chan." Still, that excuse didn't invalidate their assumptions. More evidence was needed for that.

"But that's so great about Hinamori-chan!" Inoue smiled, she was ready with changing her clothes. In fact, Rukia was ready too. So they walked to the gym hall.

PE was given by…Shihouin Yoruichi.

Yoruichi had set a obstacle. A trampoline with behind it a vaulting horse with 10 tiers (not super realistic but oh well…) and a mat. "Well, class. Today, we will jump over the horse. Take a quick pass and jump on the trampoline then jump over vaulting horse." She explained.

"Damn. No way we can jump over that high horse." Ichigo said disbelievingly.

A grin appeared on Yoruichi's face. "With pleasure." She took a quick pass and jumped on the trampoline, over the horse. Ichigo had sworn that Yoruichi wasn't human while gazing at her. Everybody was stunned.

"Oi. Yoruichi-san. Are you out of your mind?! How can we do that? That's just impossible." Ichigo yelled.

Yoruichi smirked. She putted her hands on her hips. "No it's not impossible. It's just a matter of timing and knowing how the trampoline works and of course jumping as high as you can and then everything will come itself." She looked at Ichigo and smirked again.

Soi fong, the dean and English teacher, appeared at the class and walked to Yoruichi. "How are things going, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi looked at Soi fong. "Ah, your timing is perfect Soi fong. Could you let these kids see this is not impossible to do?" She pointed at the horse.

Soi fong nodded. She did the same as Yoruichi, perfectly. Yoruichi just smirked. "Told ya so."

Everybody just looked amazed at the two teachers. Yoruichi stopped with smirking. "Okay. Let's go."

Everybody succeeded to jump and stand on the horse, but not to jump like the two teachers. It changed when Hitsugaya Toushirou tried to jump over the horse. He could able to do the same thing like the teachers. Everyone was amazed.

"You are just the freakiest thing I've ever seen!" Ichigo yelled at Hitsugaya who was walking towards him.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. "It's easy. Even a dumbass can do it. Just cool down, take a calm quick pass, jump high and put your hands as far as you can." He said annoyed.

Rukia was next. She took a deep breath and followed the instructions of Hitsugaya and she succeeded to do the trick too.

The very happy girls were clapping for Rukia. "I knew you could do it!" Inoue shouted.

Hitsugaya smirked. "See?"

Ichigo looked annoyed. "Hmph. I don't like jumping. I don't do anything for jumping."

Abarai Renji is in tha house! (I mean, (cough) here he appeared in the story) "Yeah me neither. Everyone can do this. I mean everyone from swordmastering class." Renji answered.

Hitsugaya looked surprised. "Is there a sword mastering class in this school?" he asked. He was probably very interested in it.

"Yeah, most of the boys are specialized in sparring and the girls train for sword dance competitions. " Ichigo said.

Renji nodded. "This school has a reputation as a swordmaster school. Students can choose if they like to sign up for sworddancing competitions or regular competitions. That's pretty weird but I think it has a reason they are doing this."

"Isn't it dangerous that everybody know how to use a sword?" Hitsugaya asked.

Kira came by. "It's just like kendo or kenpo, that's dangerous too." He said.

"Let me guess…you are specialized in sworddancing?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"No. I do just the regular stuff." Kira said proudly. He didn't notice that Hitsugaya had insulted him.

Hitsugaya just nodded.

Ishida came by and shove his glasses closer to his eyes. "That swordmasters thing is just a stupid thing." He said.

"Let me guess again. You do none of them?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, he's the only one bowman of the entire school." Ichigo said.

Htsugaya could only say an oh and further he looked at the course and saw Hinamori try. She could do the completely jumping too. That gave him a calm and happy feeling.

Yoruichi smirked. "Well I see that this is too easy for all of you so lets put some horses more behind." Everyone sighed.

"Damn I hate those jumping things." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'm aiming for an obstacle race with vaulting horses and more stuff before the end of the period." Yoruichi said

"Damn!"

After PE, Hitsugaya kept on surprising people with his talents, the rest of the day. He was able to write the answer of math immediately, he showed his musical talents at music …summarized…he did everything perfect.

------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O------

After school, Hinamori cycled to home to get her sword for practice and she stormed out of her house again, where she met Hitsugaya who was walking with a sword too.

"Huh? Shirou-chan, what are you going to do with that sword?" Hinamori asked.

He looked at Hinamori. "I'm also going to swordmastering class." He looked at the sword from Hinamori's right hand. "You are going too?"

"Oh, yeah. Uhm…I am specialized in dancing." Hinamori said embarrassed.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori as if he didn't believe it. "Why? It's better if you participated fights more. You could even counterattack if someone attacked you." He said. Somehow, he had expected that Hinamori did sword dancing. Hinamori did have something graceful from herself.

"Why? We wouldn't use this technique elsewhere. I mean it's illegal for us to use our swords outside the school and besides I don't think I will ever participate a regular competition." Hinamori said.

"Ah…of course…." Hitsugaya said. Actually he knew that, but for some reason he said it. Maybe he just sought something to talk about.

He looked at the sword again. "Is that your sword for competitions?" He asked.

"Oh, no this is the sword for practice." Hinamori smiled.

"Alright...See you later." He walked away, but stopped when Hinamori said something.

"Neh, Shirou-chan. Do you remember what I said yesterday?" Hinamori asked.

"What was it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yesterday I said that I might stop calling you Shirou-chan." Hinamori waited for the reaction of Hitsugaya, but he didn't react. "I wanted to say. If you would able to surpass me with anything. I would call you by your real name…"

"So?" Hitsugaya asked again.

"Well, I didn't know you were a genius, but I will call you by your given name now." She smiled. "A promise is a promise after all."

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori. He didn't believe her. I mean you wouldn't get this 'shiro-chan' –habit away that fast. He still would hear that name often, but oh well, this was a beginning. "Alright. Well I will be going now. I will see you later." Hitsugaya cycled away.

"Byebye, Shirou-chan!" She yelled. Suddenly something came up in her mind. "Oh, wait Shi-Hitsugaya-kun! I am going the same way as you!" She cycled behind him. "We can go together."

------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O------

Hitsugaya came at practice. He saw Ukitake and walked to him. "Excuse me, I want to sign up for the regular swordmastering class." He said.

"Ah, Hitsugaya. That's good. Just join a group and that's it. I will call everybody over an hour for a match." Ukitake said.

Hitsugaya looked around and saw Ichigo sitting, Kira and Renji fighting each other. He walked to them. "Oi. May I join you guys?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Joining class what else?" Hitsugaya murmured annoyed.

"Just let him be, Ichigo. Off course, you may join us. At least we can go on now." Renji said when he swung his sword to Kira's. Kira backed off, but he swung back quickly.

"Yeah! My turn to beat Toushirou down." Ichigo said when he got up.

"Excuse me? You mean my turn to be beaten down by Toushirou." He smirked.

"Hahah, I think we could be great friends." Ichigo smirked. "Still, you're just a newbie. No way that you can beat me." They began to spar.

The result: Renji beated Kira and Hitsugaya beated Ichigo. An hour had passed and Ukitake called everyone.

"As you know, the annual tournament is coming up. This year we will add a new aspect to the winner. The winner will be the captain of the sword mastering class. By the way, a tournament with the school from the other side of town is coming too, but the participants will be announced later." Ukitake announced.

"Nice! I like the new prize for the annual tournament." Kira said happily.

Renji and Ichigo looked at the other way and didn't pay any attention. Hitsugaya rolled with his eyes. "Oi. What are you guys doing?" he asked. If Kira was excited about this event, so would those two too. It was kind of strange that they weren't as loud as before.

Ichigo and Renji began to run out of the sports hall, and then headed to the grandstand of the other sports hall. They stood there for 5 minutes. When Hitsugaya and Kira caught up Ichigo and Renji, Hitsugaya said annoyed: "What are you guys doing?"

Ichigo and Renji looked from the grandstand to the sports hall. Hitsugaya looked at the direction where the two were looking at and saw that they were looking at Kuchiki Rukia, who was "dancing" with her sword. "Oh, now I get it." He smirked.

Renji turned to Hitsugaya. "No, you have it wrong. Rukia is like a little sister and eh-" His face turned red. He saw Hitsugaya looking at him and he was lost in his words. "So…"

Hitsugaya smirked. "I didn't say anything about Kuchiki."

Renji shook heavily. "Besides…" Suddenly he realized what he was going to say and he shut his mouth.

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow. "Besides…?"

Ichigo put his hand on Renji's shoulder. "Well everybody knows that Renji has the hots for Rangiku-san." He smirked.

Renji turned very red this time. "Well, that isn't a surprise! I mean every boy in the school likes Rangiku-san!" He shouted. "I mean look at her!" He pointed at her and saw her sitting at a bench.

Hitsugaya smirked and then he turned to Kira who was looking from the grandstand too. Hitsugaya looked at the direction where Kira was looking and he saw that Kira looked at Hinamori. Suddenly Hitsugaya got a rare feeling in his stomach. _"What is this odd feeling? Well, it's probably nothing."_ Then a grin appeared on the face of Hitsugaya. "So…Kira. How long do you have feelings for Hinamori?" A stab in his stomach came when he said the phrase.

Kira turned to Hitsugaya and he waved with his hands heavily. "That's not it. You don't know but Hinamori-kun and I are classmates for a very long time…"

Renji smirked. "Yeah. So what? I've been in Hinamori's class for a very long time too you know. I'm not always looking after her."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Renji…that's the same as you and Rukia." He said annoyed. Renji yelled at Ichigo. "Shut up! You just want Rukia for yourself!" Hitsugaya pushed Renji and Ichigo away from each other. "I don't want to interrupt but eh.." He pointed at the sport hall, where all the girls were watching. Renji and Ichigo turned red and ran away. "Ey, guys! Wait for me!" Kira shouted and he ran after them. Hitsugaya sighed and he walked away. He met Hinamori when he walked out of the sports hall.

"Hitsugaya-kun! What were you doing there on the grandstand?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya looked annoyed at Hinamori. "Why do you care?"

"Mou, Shi-Hitsugaya-kun! Why are you always being so rude? I wasn't talking about you in person. I was asking about you guys." Hinamori said annoyed.

"And there you go again." Hitsugaya sighed. "Asking too many questions."

"Fine, then I won't talk with you anymore!" Hinamori shouted and she turned around and walked away. Always being annoyed made Hinamori feel annoyed too. It was best that they didn't talk for a while.

"_Fine." _He murmured. He put his hands behind his head. "Whoah. It sure is quiet around here so sudden!" and he walked away, thinking about the discussion of Renji, Ichigo and Kira. _"If Abarai and Kira fell for their childhood friends. Would it be…No don't think about it."_

---------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------

Hinamori came home and put her bag on the table with anger. "Unbelievable!"

Hinamori's mom came to Hinamori. "What's wrong?" She put her bag on the table and hung her jacket on the hallstand.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori yelled. "Always so careless! It pissed me off!"

"Well…It is his personality, Momo." Her mom said. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Your father and I have to go on a business trip tomorrow. So take care and don't forget the keys when you are going to school." Then her mom walked away.

Hinamori sighed. She never liked it when her parents went to a business trip, but hey, it can't be helped, can it?

---------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O--------

The next day…

It was 8:00 am. Hinamori ran off the stairs. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. Leaving her keys behind on the table…

She ran to her bike and looked for her keys. "Where did I put them?" She searched in all her pockets and suddenly she realized something. She ran to her house. "Oh no! The keys!" She looked through the window.

"What am I going to do…?"

* * *

**A/N:**Alright maybe I will write the chapters a lot shorter than expected, but I guarantee! Next chapter has more HitsuxHina moments! Please review!

**P.S.:** Of course if there's more mistakes in this story, please tell me. I'm not good at English so I don't really know.(Damn this chapter is so confusing o.O I bet no one can understand me what I am meaning with everything here xD)


	3. 3: Left outside alone

**Special thanks to:**

fastXattack  
Merciless Ruby  
cocoamint  
Inubaki  
love-105  
Megomi  
CallMeNicole  
xx-FrOsTy.PeAcH.dRaGoN-xx  
beauty-99-angel  
KaRiSa

**A/N:**Woot! 10 reviews! I keep getting happier and happier xD. This time a long chapter. (I just can't help it xD) I watched bleach musical this week and I'm really soft by now xD. First of all, it was damn funny. (Off course if you see Hitsugaya/Byakuya (who keeps wanting to sing)/Kenpachi/Aizen dancing and singing) second, a lot HitsuHina scenes! Whoo! Damn I was happy xD. Furthermore, I read some Doujinshi from HitsuHina for the first time and I was like: Aww…So cute! Well, I'm going to stop so enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Previously happened in chapter 2:**

Hinamori had found out that Hitsugaya is a tensai (genius) and decided to call him with his given name. Meanwhile Hitsugaya had found out that the school is a sword master school and he has joined the sword fighting class. An incident happened after the sword fighting/sword dancing training between Hinamori and Hitsugaya. They didn't want to talk with each other now. When Hinamori came home, her mom said that she and her dad would go on a business trip. The next day, when she overslept and ran out of the house, she forgot the keys of the house…

* * *

She ran to her bike and looked for her keys. "Oh no! The keys!" She looked through the window. "What am I going to do…?"It took a while before she realized she was going to be late for school, but with late I mean really late. _"Let's see…the bus is gone, my bike is locked, my parents aren't here, I'm not talking to Hitsugaya-kun…" _She began to walk. _"Then there's only one option left. Walk to school…"_

---

When she was out of her street, she saw someone familiar cycling. Her eyes began to grow. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She chased after him, but when he didn't give a respond, she began to walk again. _"Oh yeah…I forgot…I didn't talk with Hitsugaya-kun."_

08:50 am she arrived at the class. It was by the way English, which was given by….Soi fong. Bad timing, bad timing… She opened the door. "Ano…I'm sorry I'm la-" She was cut off by Soi fong.

"You. Hinamori Momo. Stay outside. Detention for you after school and no sword dance training for you today." Soi fong said cold.

The class looked at Hinamori, feeling a little sorry for her. Hinamori had never been to detention. Hinamori closed the door. _"I knew this would happen...This is going to be a bad day…" _Suddenly something came up in Hinamori's mind. _"Off course…Today is it Soi fong-sensei's turn to guide us with sword dancing…"_ She sighed.

Suddenly the door opened. Hinamori heard Soi fong yell. "Abarai Renji! Out!" Renji quickly ran out of the class. Hinamori was surprised "Hm? Abarai-kun?" Renji turned around irritated and wrapped his arms. "Tch."

"Ano…Abarai-kun?"

"Nani?"

"What happened?"

"Nah, nothing important. You know, Soi fong-sensei was grumpy again…as always. Am I glad the swordfight class isn't guided by her..."

"Yeah…"

"Hm? What wrong, Hinamori?" Renji looked at Hinamori, who was staring at the floor unhappy.

Hinamori looked at Renji and put up a happy face. "It's nothing." She said.

"Okay." He looked the other way. "Why were you late anyway?"

"I…I overslept…" Hinamori looked at the ground.

"That's not like you. You're always on time."

"Ah…yeah…"

--

The bell rang. The class walked out of the classroom. Hinamori and Renji walked to their friends and walked with them to the next class: Science, given by…Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Mayuri explained the experiment. "And don't forget. Do not point with the test tube with the Ammonium dichromate to the ceiling. You can burn the whole classroom."

Rukia walked to Hinamori. "Partners?"

Hinamori nodded. Hinamori picked the test tube with the Ammonium dichromate, a gas burner and some matches. She turned to Rukia, who gave her a jacket and some glasses. She put the stuff on the table and put her jacket and glasses on.

"Okay, Here I go." Hinamori said. She held the test tube with the Ammonium dichromate in the fire, but forgot to point the test tube to the right or left. She pointed it to the ceiling. Suddenly the stuff began to bruise and some fire shot out. "Whaaah!" Hinamori dropped the test tube and jumped away.

The flames were about to spread over the floor. Rukia grabbed quickly a bucket with water and threw over the flames. The flames extinguished. She sighed with relief. "Hinamori-chan! Did you forget the warning from Kurotsuchi-sensei?"

"Gomen nasai, Rukia-san. I really didn't do it on purpose…"

"Tch. Hinamori again huh?" A dark blue-haired boy with aquamarine eyes said .

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, but said nothing. From the inside, he was concerned about Hinamori, but at the other hand…why should he? (I mean with his thoughts) He turned around and went on with his work. Meanwhile…Mayuri wasn't so happy about the accident from Hinamori…

"Hinamori Momo. Your parents will get the bill soon from the damage of the floor and for today…"

Hinamori could guess what Mayuri would say. Quietly she murmured with Mayuri. "Detention." Hinamori turned to Mayuri. "Ano…Kurotsuchi-sensei…I have detention at Soi fong-sensei already…"

"Well…when you're ready with Soi fong-sensei, you can go to my detention." Mayuri said.

"_I'm definitely not having my day…"_ Hinamori thought, _"Could it be worse? Ie. Never say that. I bet my day can be worse."_

--

Groups of two were made at History (given by: Aizen Sousuke.)

"Well class…we are going to work in a group with 2 persons. You have to do a presentation about the Han dynasty before the class." Aizen explained.

People were looking at each other, as if they were making groups of two in their minds. Aizen coughed. "I make the groups off course. The group consists of a girl and a boy." The class sighed. There goes their partner. The girls were whispering.

"Oi. With whom do you want to be with?" Rukia asked Inoue.

"If I really have to choose…I would like to be with Toushirou-kun. I mean he's smart. I bet he is the best of us all." Inoue answered._"But Kurosaki-kun would be the best…"_

All the girls nodded and began to whisper about Hitsugaya, the so-called genius, who would probably lead them to the best grade. Hinamori on the other hand, did not want to be hooked up with Hitsugaya. She was actually praying for someone other than Hitsugaya. _"Please. Don't let it be Hitsugaya-kun. Please let it be Kira-kun or Abarai-kun."_

You could hear the thoughts floating through the classroom.

"_Please, let me be with Rukia."_

"_Please, let me be with Rukia."_

"_Please. I want to be with Hinamori-kun."_

"_Please let it be Hitsugaya."_

"_Please let it be Inoue-san."_

"_Oh. I want to be with Kurosaki-kun."_

Aizen picked a box with some paper strokes and walked to Hinamori. "Well. Pick a stroke. Your partner will be written on the stroke." He smiled.

Hinamori looked at the smile from Aizen. She calmed down. Suddenly she got hope. _"I'm sure it won't be Hitsugaya-kun…"_ She picked a stroke out of the box, opened it and froze.

"So? Who is the lucky one?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou…" Hinamori murmured. Her eyes widened. _"No. No! NOOOOO!!"_

Hitsugaya ignored the crowd. It looked like he hadn't heard Hinamori at all. The class whispered to each other.

"Oi. Hinamori has a great partner."

"Lucky her. She got hooked up with the genius."

"I'm so jealous. I wanted to be with Hitsugaya."

Aizen smiled. "Well. Hinamori-kun, you are very lucky to have Hitsugaya-kun as your partner."

"_Why does he add –kun by the student's name?" _Hitsugaya thought when he raised an eyebrow. Anyway, he looked at Hinamori, who stared at him. He glared to her. Then she turned her head from him.

"_Fine. My day could go worse."_ Hinamori thought. She looked at Aizen who was at Rukia. Rukia opened her stroke and she sighed. "Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!!" Ichigo jumped on the table. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and he sat immediately. Aizen turned to Ichigo. "Well…this time you are the lucky one, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo narrowed his eyes while looking at Aizen. _"He's still a freaky guy…"_

The "Lottery" continued. The following pairings were made:

Renji & Ishida  
Kira & Inoue

(There's more but you don't know about them xD)

Aizen made with all of them a comment with: "Well, aren't you the lucky one." Renji flinched when he heard that comment from Aizen. He thought the same as Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Off with that, when the pairings were announced the bell rang.

-----------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O-----------

School was out. I mean for the most people. Hinamori had detention; she walked to the classroom and opened the door. She was surprised to see Matsumoto sitting at detention. "Rangiku-san? What are you doing here?"

Matsumoto chuckled and began to sweat. "I was a little late. I mean I was late."

Hinamori nodded. "What do we have to do with detention, now?

Matsumoto realized that it was Hinamori's first time to detention. "Oh yeah, this is your first time, huh? Actually, you just have to write some sentences. Look." She pointed at the blackboard. Hinamori looked at the blackboard. On the blackboard was written: **"I swear, true loyalty to Yoruichi-sama. I will be a servant from Yoruichi-sama till eternity."****--- Write this sentence three hundred times.**

Hinamori turned to Matsumoto and her sweat dropped. "Do we really have to write that down?"

Matsumoto was writing. "I know, it has no use to write it down, but you know how Soi fong-sensei is… She will chase after you with a sword."

Hinamori sighed. She sat down and began to write. It was almost 5 o'clock when Hinamori was ready with writing all three hundred sentences. Matsumoto had gone home when it was 4 o'clock. She sighed. She still had to go to Mayuri's detention. She walked to the classroom and opened the door. Mayuri was doing an experiment with a rabbit, he heard that Hinamori came in and stopped with the experiment. "Ah, Hinamori Momo. Here." He gave Hinamori some cleaning liquid, a mop and a broom. "Clean the floor."

Hinamori obeyed Mayuri and began to clean the floor. This was impossible because you can't really clean a burned floor. After two hours of trying to clean the floor, Mayuri left the classroom. "You may go home now." Hinamori nodded while putting the cleaning stuff away and walked away…

----------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------

Outside the school, Hinamori took the bus to home. _"I can't believe that I didn't think about the bus before…"_ She looked outside. _"Am I glad that this school day is over…If I'm home I want to lie on my bed and get some sleep." _After a half an hour, Hinamori arrived in front of the door. She searched for her keys. Then she realized that she left them in de house. _"Off course…My keys…" _

Hinamori walked to the tree near her house and sat down. She thought about the bad things that happened this day. Her eyes widened. Suddenly she felt a water drop on her face. She looked at the sky, it was going to rain, but still she sat there. I mean where could she possibly go? Her parents weren't home, she didn't talk to Hitsugaya, all her friends were living in a whole other neighborhood, and she used her last money for the bus. Soon it was raining. Very hard. A tear appeared on Hinamori's face.

About a half, an hour sitting there, a boy cycled to his house. Hinamori looked up, it's was Hitsugaya, who was putting his bike in de shed and then he walked to his house. Hinamori felt like she was all alone. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't stay outside the rest of the time. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya's house. Suddenly she heard a voice next to her. "Woah, what is a girl like you doing outside?" Hinamori turned to the voice and saw Hitsugaya's face. She looked down and shut her mouth.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and he bended a little. "Oi. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Hinamori looked Hitsugaya for a few seconds in the face and then she looked down again. In those few seconds, Hitsugaya saw that Hinamori had cried. He got a feeling. An awful feeling. As if he would be depressed at any time. He realized he just didn't want to see Hinamori being unhappy.

Hinamori just wanted that Hitsugaya would go away. She didn't want Hitsugaya see her crying. _"Would he notice that I'm crying?"_ she thought. Suddenly she felt something warm on her shoulders. She looked up and saw that Hitsugaya was laying his jacket on her shoulders. "I don't know what's going on but if you stay any longer in this rain. You'll catch a cold." He said a little on an annoyed tone, but you could hear something concern in his voice.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun." She whispered.

Hitsugaya looked at the sky. "Besides why don't you go to your house?"

"I…I…don't have the key…" Hinamori murmured.

Hitsugaya looked back to Hinamori. "So? Your parents are home, aren't they?"

Hinamori didn't reply. Hitsugaya realized that Hinamori's parents were on a business trip. He got up and raised a hand for Hinamori. "So? Are you coming or not?"

"Where should I go with you to?"

"To my house, you dumbass." He said annoyed.

Hinamori shook her head. Hitsugaya got really annoyed now. "Fine. I will be going now." In addition, he walked to his house. Leaving Hinamori behind.

--

Hitsugaya saw his mother in the kitchen when he closed the door. "Ah, Toushirou. You're home. How was your sword fight practice?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm participating in the next tournament." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh that's great!" His mother smiled. "Oh yeah, before I forget. Would you please take a shower? If you don't then…"

Hitsugaya finished his mother's sentence. "Then you'll catch a cold."

"Right." She smiled again.

Hitsugaya ran up stairs to take a shower. While taking a shower he was thinking if Hinamori was still outside in the rain. He shook his head. _"Why am I worrying so much? She probably has gone home by now…"_ After taking the shower, he walked downstairs.

His mother had prepared dinner. "Here's your dinner. It's stew and rice." She smiled again.

"Ah." Hitsugaya confirmed. He sat down and looked through the window. He saw Hinamori still sitting under the tree embracing her legs. For a few seconds he was lost in a thought. Then he got up. "Okaa-san? Can you make more? I'm bringing someone with me." Without waiting for a reply from his mother, he grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door.

--

"_How long am I sitting here? At least an hour I guess…"_ Suddenly Hinamori didn't feel the raindrops falling on her anymore. She looked up high. It was dark, like the sky. _"Wha-?"_ She looked around, but stopped when she saw the presence of Hitsugaya.

"Come. If you don't, you'll catch a cold." Hitsugaya said. His voice was cold but warm and concerned at a time.

"But…" Hinamori stammered.

"I don't care. Just come with me." He said cold.

"I don't want to."

"I told you, I don't care. If you don't cooperate now, then I'll have to force you." Hitsugaya said angrily.

Hinamori didn't respond. That was working on Hitsugaya's nerves. She _had_ to go with him. Hell no he would leave her alone in this rain. Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine. I'll have to force you then." Hitsugaya grabbed her by the waist and carried her on his shoulder. Hinamori, who was trying to struggle, was too weak and she decided to give up. Hitsugaya put her down when he arrived in front of his door and he opened the door. He walked with Hinamori into the house.

When they finally were in his house, Hitsugaya ran up the stairs, leaving Hinamori behind.

Hinamori looked at the decorations in the hall. It was pretty. White walls covering with emerald Celtic decorations. She knew the parents of Hitsugaya loved these things. Hitsugaya didn't really have some interests in those kinds of things. Suddenly she heard someone walking to the hall. It was Hitsugaya's mother.

"Ah, Momo-chan. You have grown! Oh look how pretty you are!" she smiled.

Hinamori bowed. "A-Arigatou, Hitsugaya shukubo(aunt: younger than her parent). Ano…" She looked at the pan in the mother's hands. "Where is that for?"

"Oh yeah. Toushirou asked me to make some more stew and rice, because he was planning to invite a friend to eat with us." She explained.

"Oh yeah…"

Hitsugaya walked down from the stairs. "Bath is ready. You should take a bath first before you eat. You know, if you don't you'll be able to catch a cold."

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya's mother. His mother nodded. "Toushirou is right, Momo-chan. Go on. Take a bath. Don't be shy. We've known each other so long."

"Ah." Hinamori took a few steps on the stairs but tripped. She prepared herself for the hit, but it didn't come. She looked up. Hitsugaya had caught her. He sighed. "I'll escort you to the bad room since you're so unhandy…"

Hinamori didn't have the strength to resist. Therefore, she nodded, although she said something. "Mou, Hitsugaya-kun! You would be clumsy if you were in the rain for like an hour!" Hitsugaya didn't reply. Suddenly she realized something while Hitsugaya was walking with her to the bathroom. "Ano…Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Hm?"

"I don't have some dry clothes…"

"That's okay. You can borrow some of my mother's." Then he stopped walking. "Here's the bathroom. You can go and take a bath. My mother will bring some clothes when you are ready."

Hinamori nodded. Then Hitsugaya left. Hinamori got into the tub (after you know…) she realized that she was cold. (Because when you are stepping in a hot tub and your body is cold, you will feel that your body will heat up.) After 15 minutes, she thought about something._"How come Hitsugaya-kun is so different when he's at home? He's so kind…"_ Suddenly she heard someone knock. "What is it?" she asked.

"Oi. How long can someone take a bath? Come out!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Hinamori became annoyed. _"I can never think one good thing of him or he will say something stupid again."_ She opened the door after she wrapped her up in a towel. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

Hitsugaya's reddened and he blushed heavily. Then he turned around and handed the stuff. "Excuse me." He walked away.

She dressed herself and went to the dining room, where Hitsugaya and his mother were sitting. Hitsugaya didn't dare to look at Hinamori, but he still did as if nothing happened.

Hitsugaya's mom smiled. "Momo-chan, you look beautiful in those clothes. Come and sit with us. Dinner is ready."

Hinamori nodded. She walked to the chair and sat on it. "Itadakimasu…" They murmured and they began to eat.

After a few bites, Hitsugaya lay down his cutlery. "Hinamori, do you want to stay over here for tonight?" He looked at his mother. "That's okay with you isn't it?"

His mother looked at him surprised, but she understood the situation. She nodded.

Hinamori got up. "No, that isn't necessary. I'm already embarrassed that I have to eat wi-"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Hinamori. Just how long do we know each other? You really don't have to be embarrassed then."

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya surprised. She looked down. "Oh… okay…"

Hitsugaya's mother looked at the two. "Come on. Toushirou don't be so rude. Hinamori-chan you can eat again."

Hinamori sat down and began to eat again. She was somewhere very grateful to Hitsugaya.

--------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O--------

Hinamori stood in the guest room. She realized that she had to do some homework. She looked in her bag if the books were in it. _"Oh yeah. All my books are at my home…"_ She walked through the hall, but stopped at a door. On the door was written: Toushirou. Knock first if you want to come in.

She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A voice asked. "It's…Hinamori." Hinamori stammered. "Open the door." Hitsugaya said. Hinamori opened the door and saw Hitsugaya sitting on his table.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"My books are in my house…so can I borrow a few books? " Hinamori asked. "To do some homework?"

Hitsugaya stared at her. He turned his head. "Come with your sheets." He made some place free for Hinamori.

"Oh okay. I'll be right back." Hinamori said and she ran upstairs (yeah the guest room is above Hitsugaya's room) and she came back with her sheets and sat next to Hitsugaya.

"What are you doing now?" Hinamori asked.

"Math." Hitsugaya said. He was still writing.

"Oh okay." Hinamori began to write. Suddenly Hitsugaya interrupted her. "Look." He began to write in her sheet. "If he wants to know what the x-coordinates are, then you should be writing 3X² - 21X + 36 is 0. Not 3 x 0² - 21 x 0 + 36 is y." He said.

Hinamori looked at the drabble of numbers. She realized she did something wrong. "Arigatou…" She wrote again, but realized that she forgot how to do this one. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya "I'm sorry Shirou-chan. It's been a while when I did these exercises…"

Hitsugaya had looked at her when she was trying to write. When Hinamori apologized, he sighed. "Don't call me Shirou-chan! …Alright I will solve this one and then you should know it right." He began to write:

3X² - 21X + 36 is 0

"everything :3 so you'll get."

X² - 7X + 12 is 0

(x – 3)(X - 4) is 0

X - 3 is 0 or X - 4 is0

X 3 or X 4

The coordinates are (3,0) (4,0)

He lay down his pencil. "Right. Here is the answer." He got up and lay down on his bed. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "You're done with homework?" She asked.

Hitsugaya picked a book and opened it. "Yeah. You can borrow it. Just give me the books back tomorrow, okay? Or at least finish your homework before I go to sleep." Then he began to read in his book.

Hinamori continued doing her homework. Hitsugaya peeped sometimes at Hinamori if she knew what she had to do or if she needed help. Sometimes it looked like he was busier peeping at Hinamori than reading his book.

Hinamori looked up after an hour. She looked at Hitsugaya, considering asking help from him. Then she decided to ask it anyway. "Ano, Shirou-chan?"

"It's not Shirou-chan, remember?!" He said annoyed. He looked from his book. "What is it?"

Hinamori looked very insecure. "Ano…could you help me with Physics?"

Hitsugaya put his book away and went to sit next to Hinamori. "What's the problem here?" he asked.

"Look I don't understand. How do you figure this out? She asked.

Hitsugaya looked at the problem. Then he picked a pen and paper and began to write. "The question is: What's the amperage of this connection? Alright the battery has 12 Volts and the whole system has a capacity of 45 Watt."

U is 45 V

P is 80 W

Formula's: P is U x I

"Then fill in the Formula." He wrote again.

45 is 80 x I

"So it's 45 : 80 and that is…" Hitsugaya looked up to the ceiling for a second and the he wrote the answer down.

45 : 80 is 0,5625

"0,5625. so the amperage of this connection is 0,5625 A." Hitsugaya said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Hinamori looked astonished at Hitsugaya. "How can you know that answer so quickly?" She asked.

"I don't know. It just came in my head." He said a bit shy. "Do you understand it now?"

Hinamori smiled and nodded. "Yeah I understand it now. Arigatou…Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya blushed a little. Most people were jealous of his talent and thought he was bragging about being so smart. They didn't thank him because of that.

"Now, now don't blush." Hinamori smiled. "It's a heck of a talent you've got there."

"I'm not blushing!" Hitsugaya went to lie on his bed again and he read his book.

Hinamori just smiled and then she went back doing her homework. She closed the books and got up after a few hours of working. "Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun. You know, for helping me and lending me your books." She said grateful.

"Yeah, whatever." He said without looking from his book. When he heard, Hinamori walked out of his room he looked at her. He got up to close the door after Hinamori had gone upstairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know the exercises in this chapter are too easy for freshmen at high school, but I had to make up something. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please review! 


	4. 4: After the rain

**Special thanks to:**

fastXattack  
Merciless Ruby  
cocoamint  
Megomi  
Inubaki  
mikihinna  
CallMeNicole

**A/N:**Seriously, Thank you! I hope I can keep up the good work xP This time short chapter, I'm sorting chapters out by events and stuff, so sometimes the chapters are long and sometimes not. Well…get on with the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach.

* * *

**Previously happened in chapter 3:**

"Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun. You know, for helping me and lending me your books." Hinamori said happily.

"Yeah, whatever." He said without looking from his book. When he heard, Hinamori walked out of his room he looked at her. He got up to close the door after Hinamori had gone upstairs.

* * *

That night in Hinamori's room.

Hinamori set her alarm on 06:00 a.m. and lay on her bed. "I really have to rush or else I have to go to detention again." She turned off the light and began to sleep.

--

Somewhere around two 'o clock someone walked in to her room and shut down the Hinamori's alarm.

--

7:00 AM

Hinamori ran of the stairs. "No I'm going to be late again!" She saw Hitsugaya sitting at the table eating. She quickly rushed to the table to take some sandwiches to school. "Excuse me! I'm in a rush!" Hinamori said when she picked a few sandwiches. Suddenly Hitsugaya grabbed her hand.

"Oi. What's the rush?" He asked. His eyes were closed. (I would say he would have looked super cool there! xD)

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and began to pull, but Hitsugaya held on tight. Hinamori gave up and sighed. "I don't have a bike. How am I supposed to go to school? I have to walk to school then…"

Hitsugaya pulled Hinamori down so she would sit down. "Sit down. Take the time and eat something properly." He began to make a cheese sandwich.

"But if I'm not going now, I will have to go to detention again." Hinamori resisted.

Hitsugaya gave her the cheese sandwich. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that. Eat."

Hinamori took the cheese sandwich and began to eat. Hitsugaya got up and he poured out some orange juice. He put it on the table in front of Hinamori. "Drink."

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and started to be annoyed. "Shirou-chan…don't be so rude."

"I told you to stop calling me that! In addition, I agree that you drink that. Bed wetter Momo." He narrowed his eyes.

"But I don't like to drink orange juice." Hinamori said.

"Hinamori…Just drink it. Juice in the morning is good for you. You need it. That will make you healthy." He said annoyed.

"So you want to say that I'm not healthy?" Hinamori asked annoyed.

"Well…you look like you need some vitamins…" Hitsugaya said when he look through Hinamori.

"Alright, alright I will drink it." Hinamori said en she drank it. _"If I finish breakfast quickly I won't be late for school."_ She got up when she finished eating and then she wanted to walk away.

"What are you planning to do?" Hitsugaya asked. Hinamori stiffened. "I'm not even finished with my sandwiches." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori turned around. Her patience was running out. What was he thinking? "Shirou-chan! I don't know what you're up to, but I don't want to be late for school." Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori! Not Shirou-chan anymore! Anyway, just wait. I'm for a hundred percent sure, you won't be late for school or else I will go to detention with you." He drank his cup.

"_That's the first time Hitsugaya swore. He's probably serious about this."_ Hinamori sat down and waited till Hitsugaya finished his breakfast. At 07:30, he got up. "Let's go."

--

They were standing at the bike now. Hinamori examined the shelter. "Hm? Shirou-chan? I thought you had another bike."

"No, I don't. I just said I would take care of something to help you to school. Well..." He went to sit on his bike and he cycled out of the shelter. "So, are you coming or not?" He asked.

"What do you want me to do? I don't see anything…" Hinamori said dense.

Hitsugaya rolled with his eyes and sighed. "Hop on." He made a gesture at the back of his bike.

Hinamori understood what Hitsugaya was saying. "_You can't be serious. Ah well…It's not that I have a choice or something…"_ she went to sit behind Hitsugaya. (You know girls style.)

------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O----------------

Hitsugaya began to cycle to school. They arrived at school and met Matsumoto, who was sitting at the entrance of the school. "So where are you guys coming from?" Matsumoto smirked.

"Home." Hitsugaya said and he proceeded with walking to the school. Matsumoto got up and walked along with them. "Hinamori-chan, why did you sit behind Hitsugaya while he was cycling?"

Hinamori began to sweat. "Eh…eh…My bike is broken and I bump onto Hitsugaya-kun and he gave me a ride." She said a little hesitating.

"Oh really? That's very sweet of Hitsugaya don't you think?" Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya, but Hitsugaya didn't respond.

Hinamori smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm very grateful for it." Hitsugaya felt warm inside, once again, Hinamori thanked him. _"What's with these feelings? It's probably that I'm not used to people who thanks me."_ Hitsugaya thought.

"Oh yeah, have you heard, Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto began.

"What?" Hinamori asked. Hitsugaya held the door open for Hinamori, but he slammed the door when Matsumoto walked by. Matsumoto stopped the door from slamming at her face and proceeded with her story. "There is a tournament coming for sword dancing. Only a few are aloud to compete against the sword master academy of the other side from the country."

"Oh, that's great! You should compete, Rangiku-san." Hinamori said.

"Oh, yeah. I certainly will, but I want you to compete too." Matsumoto said. "The auditions are today after school, but I think you won't make it huh?" she smirked.

"What do you mean, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked. They were at the lockers now and Hinamori opened her locker.

"Well, if you are ready with the auditions, no one can bring you home right?" Matsumoto said.

Hinamori froze. _"She's right. I mean, my parents won't be coming home for a few weeks and I don't want to let Shirou-chan wait."_ A locker closed and she looked at the person who closed it. "Hitsugaya-kun? Is your locker next to mine?"

"Unfortunally, yes." He sighed. He grabbed his bag and took a few steps. "Don't worry. Just go to the audition. I will wait." Then he walked away.

"Wait!" Hinamori closed her locker. "Goodbye Rangiku-san I'll see you at the auditions." Matsumoto looked at Hinamori who ran to Hitsugaya and began to smile.

"Wait! Hitsugaya-kun!" She caught up Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun, arigatou. Why don't you come and look at the auditions?"

"I just don't feel up to it." Hitsugaya began to walk faster. Hinamori began to walk faster too. "But it will be fun." She tried to convince him.

Hitsugaya stopped. "Look. I will wait outside the sports hall, okay?" Hinamori nodded and Hitsugaya walked away.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya, who was walking away. Suddenly a voice appeared behind her. "Neh, Hinamori-chan! What were you doing there?" Rukia asked. Hinamori turned around. Inoue was standing with Rukia. "I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Hinamori asked.

Rukia put her hands in at her hips and leaned to Hinamori. "I asked you what you were doing there." She said irritated. Inoue calmed Rukia down a bit. "Come on. It's okay; she probably didn't hear it that's all."

"Ah, gomen nasai. Rukia-san. I was…" Hinamori didn't finish her sentence because the bell rang. They walked together to the next class.

**The three girls sat at German class. (Given by Kyouraku Shunsui)**

"Neh, Rukia-san, are you going to compete in the auditions?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah, off course. You are going too, aren't you?" Rukia said. Suddenly Hinamori's face turned gloomy and she looked down. Rukia was surprised. "You're not going? Is that true? You're not going?" Rukia began to speak louder.

"Stttt. Rukia-san, don't speak so loud." Hinamori tried to calm her down. Rukia calmed down and waited until Hinamori would say a thing. Hinamori sighed and began to explain. "I just don't know what to do. I mean…" Hinamori paused. "I…my bike is broken and no one can bring me home…" Rukia stared with big eyes at Hinamori. "Then…who brought you to school?" Rukia asked. Someone interrupted Hinamori.

"Kuchiki-san. It's not like because you are the little sister of Kuchiki-sensei that you can talk how many you want." Shunsui said casually.

"Sumi masen." Rukia apologized sincerely. "It won't happen again."

"It certainly won't Kuchiki-san." Shunsui said serious.

Rukia and Hinamori were quiet until the end of the period. When the bell rang, they went outside. "You shall come with us, whether you like it or not." Rukia said to Hinamori. Hinamori sat on the usual spot: the big block. Matsumoto walked by. "Hey, what are the gloomy faces for?" She asked. "Hinamori-chan can't go to the auditions. At least she is saying that…" Rukia looked at Hinamori, in the hope that she would finish her story. Matsumoto's eyebrow raised a little. "But?" Rukia continued with her story. "But no one can bring her back home, because her bike is broken." Matsumoto looked at Hinamori. There was a short pause, and then Matsumoto chuckled.

Rukia looked at Matsumoto. 'What's so funny around here?"

Matsumoto looked at Rukia. "You still don't know, do you?" She chuckled. "Do you know who brought her to school today?" Hinamori waved with her hands heavily, begging Matsumoto not to speak a word about the ride from Hitsugaya. Matsumoto shut her mouth.

Rukia looked at the two. "What?" she said surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Rukia-chan." Matsumoto calmed Rukia down and then she turned to Hinamori. "Don't worry about it. Just go to the audition, I mean it's important." She winked. Matsumoto whispered something in Hinamori's ear. "What's you're worrying about? If he doesn't wait for you, you walk to your house alone. It's as simple as that."

Hinamori widened her eyes when she heard Matsumoto. _"I guess she's right…" _Hinamori smiled to Rukia. "I changed my mind. I'm going to the audition."

Rukia was surprised, but she smiled back soon. "Alright then. Let's do our best." She said.

Inoue came to the girls. "Hi. How are you doing? Hinamori-chan you are going to the audition aren't you?" She asked.

Hinamori nodded. "Yeah I decided to go to the auditions."

Inoue smiled. "That's great. You are very good with sword dancing. It would be a pity if you didn't compete."

_**Narrator: "This is Inoue Orihime. She's the only one who doesn't do sword fighting or sword dancing. The reason is that she didn't have the talent for the sword plays. She doesn't like swords all that much."**_

"That isn't really true, Inoue-san. If you look at Rangiku-san and Rukia-san, you can see that they are better than I ever be." Hinamori said shy.

Rukia and Matsumoto woke up. "That's not true! You are very good too!" They yelled in choir. Hitsugaya walked by. "Shut up. You guys are noisy." He said quickly and then he walked away.

Rukia and Matsumoto looked annoyed at Hitsugaya. "What's his problem?" Rukia said annoyed.

Hinamori waved her hand. "It's no big deal. That's just his personality." Hinamori said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "It looks like someone is keeping a secret from us." She looked at Matsumoto. Matsumoto looked at the other way quickly.

--

Hinamori looked outside during history class, still considering if she would go or not. _"What if I will be rejected? Or maybe I'll trip…and besides I would make Shirou-chan wait too long. Wait. Why am I counting on him again?"_ A voice disturbed her thought.

"Hinamori Momo. Could you tell me why Japan joint forces with Germany in the first place?" Aizen asked.

Hinamori looked around. She didn't pay attention so she was looking for the answer. "Well…Uhm…because the leaders of the countries had the same thoughts?" Hinamori answered hesitating.

Aizen looked at her with the normal nice face and he smiled. "You are somewhere right. But I'm looking for more specific answer, Hinamori-kun, but thanks for the answer." Aizen smiled.

Hinamori could sink into the ground. History was her best subject. How could she make a mistake like this? Then she dozed off again.

--

School was out and Hinamori had only thought about the decision she had to make. She stood by the lockers where she met Nanao, Isane, Matsumoto and Rukia. They all carried their swords with them. They noticed Hinamori.

"Hey Hinamori-chan you are coming too aren't you?" Nanao asked.

Hinamori nodded. "Yes I am, but don't wait for me I'll catch up later." She smiled.

"Well, we'll be taking off then." Matsumoto winked and everyone waved before they left.

Hinamori turned to her locker and sighed. She opened her locker to get her special sword out. _"I wouldn't be so insecure if I had practiced yesterday…I mean I just know about the competition…Maybe I shouldn't go."_ She grabbed al her stuff (her sword, her special dress, her books and her bag) and walked out the school…

* * *

**A/n:** Haaa! Cliffy! Just a question. Should I make my chapters long or short? Please review! 


	5. 5: A new twist?

**Special thanks to:**

Megomi  
Merciless Ruby  
fastXattack  
cherryblossom hime  
CallMeNicole  
KaRiSa  
inubaki

**Author's Note: **Gomen ne! I'm late T.T! Very late. I was busy these months so I couldn't update. I hope you're still following this story. Kisses. Sireylithy.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Previously happened:**

Hinamori turned to her locker and sighed. She opened her locker to get her special sword out. _"I wouldn't be so insecure if I had practiced yesterday…I mean I just know about the competition…Maybe I shouldn't go."_ She grabbed al her stuff (her sword, her special dress, her books and her bag) and walked out the school…

Hinamori almost walked from the school's ground when someone cycled alongside her. "Oi. What do you think you're doing?" An annoyed voice asked. Hinamori looked up to the person.

"Oi. I asked you something. What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

Hinamori looked down. "I'm…I'm going home…" And she walked faster. She wanted to be alone. No one had to know that she was insecure.

"Oi. And the audition then?" Hitsugaya asked. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "I don't want to do it anymore." She decided.

Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's wrist. "And why don't you want to do it anymore?" He asked.

Hinamori pulled her hand back. "I'm…I just don't want to do it anymore." She looked the other way.

Hitsugaya began to be impatient. "Hinamori! That's not an answer." He said coldly. _"Why do I even care?"_

"I'm insecure…" Hinamori said quietly. She was still looking the other way.

Hitsugaya sighed. "And I wanted to see if you were _that_ good…but I guess that will never happen…" He could hit his head while saying this. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "Are you serious?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya was surprised that it worked. He looked the other way. "Yeah. I was planning to watch it…even thought I said I didn't want to." He said.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I'm insecure…" Hinamori said randomly. Suddenly some person called for Hinamori. "Hi-Na-Mo-Ri-Chan!" Hinamori turned around immediately and her face turned red. "Ayashi-kun…" Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and he glared at the boy.

The boy walked to Hinamori. "Why are you here?" He asked.

**Narrator: "This is Ayashi Mamoru. Hinamori's big crush since the first grade. His dark blue-colored hair (his hairstyle is similar to some asian star) and big aquamarine eyes made him one of the most handsome boys of the entire school. His specialties are Violin, acting, sword fighting, and all school subjects except for Physics, Math and Chemistry. Above all that, he is good with martial arts.**

Hinamori looked at her sword. Ayashi smiled. "You're here for the audition aren't you? Hinamori-chan." He bended a little forward, he was taller than Hinamori, which made that Hinamori feel intimidated. Hitsugaya felt uneasy; it was similar as water boiling in his stomach.

Hinamori began to blush. "Well…Actually I was planning to compete but…" She looked the other way.

"Then why aren't you going? I was just going to see it. I'd love to see your performance." Ayashi winked. Hinamori turned to Ayashi immediately. "Are you serious about that?" She asked curiously.

Ayashi smiled again. "Off course. Well…I see you soon then. I need to be quick or the good seats will be taken." He waved and then he left. Hinamori looked at Ayashi with dreamy eyes. It looked like Hitsugaya wasn't there. In fact, he was there. Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. "Yosh. I'm full with confidence right now. I can do it!" She smiled.

Hitsugaya glared at Ayashi who was walking away. _"Who was that guy? And why was he flirting with her? Oh well…at least she didn't give up her dreams…"_ Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori again. "Oh yeah. That's great. Just go and get a place in the competition okay? I'll be waiting for you outside." He said.

"But didn't you just say you wanted to see my performance?" Hinamori asked. Hitusgaya turned around. "I don't feel seeing it right now." he walked to his bike. Then his annoyed glance on his face appeared again. "What are you waiting for? You are already late."

"That's true. Thanks Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said and then she ran to the sports hall.

--

After the audition, Hinamori came outside. She thought back about the things that happened lately. Everything went well and Ayashi visited her to give a compliment. _"Maybe he does like me…" _Hinamori smiled. She walked happily out of the sport hall to find Hitsugaya waiting for her. "Thanks for waiting Hitsugaya-kun!" she smiled to her.

Hitsugaya looked at the other way. Hinamori was confused. "Did you wait for me outside all this time? Aren't you cold?" Hinamori asked concerned.

"It was nothing." Hitsugaya stepped on his bike and was ready to cycle anytime. He turned his head to Hinamori. "So are you coming?" He asked. Hinamori nodded and jumped on the seat and Hitsugaya began to cycle. _"Why am I so annoyed? Why does it like that I want to know everything about that Ayashi? " _Hitsugaya broke his thought off. "Hinamori, who was that? I mean that boy." He asked.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. She was a little surprised. Mostly Hitsugaya wouldn't ask things like that. _"I guess he's interested in people after all."_ Hinamori smiled. "Well that was Ayashi Mamoru. He's in our class, remember?" Hinamori blushed when she said Ayashi's name.

Hitsugaya was thinking again. _"Was that guy in my class?"_ Then he remembered a glimpse of Ayashi's aquamarine eyes. "Ah." Hitsugaya only said to Hinamori. And Hitsugaya cycled home with Hinamori.

--

When Hinamori and Hitsugaya got home, Hitsugaya found a note on the table…

"_**Gomen ne Toushirou! Your father and I decided to go out for dinner. Don't worry we will get some left-overs from the restaurant for you! ----- Mom. **_

_**P.S. Don't forget to be a gentleman for our guest who is sleeping over at our home.**_

"What does it say Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya wrinkled the note. _"Those bastards…" _Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori. "Nothing important." Hitsugaya walked to the sink and turned to Hinamori. "Do you want something to drink?"

Hinamori didn't expect this. It was so quiet and the timing was…well she could feel that Hitsugaya was embarrassed or at least she thought that. "No, I don't want to drink." She said with a smile.

"Sou…ka." Hitsugaya went to the refrigerator and picked a drink. He turned his head to Hinamori again. "You sure?" He asked again.

Hinamori blushed. "No I really don't need it."

Hitsugaya quickly drank the drink. "Where is your mother Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked when she looked in the living room.

"She went out for dinner with my father…" Hitsugaya said. He threw the can away and he sat on the bench. He grabbed the remote control, but he restrained himself from turning the TV on.

"Now you say so…how is your father like? I mean I haven't seen him in so many years and I probably forgot how he was." Hinamori asked. Her stomach growled softly.

Hitsugaya got up. "He's nice, I guess." He walked to the sink and grabbed a pan.

Hinamori got uncomfortable and got up quickly. "I said that I'm not hungry."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. Silence. "Who says I'm cooking for you?"

Hinamori's eyes widened and she slowly got annoyed when she finally realized what he meant with that. "Mou! Shirou-chan! That's rude!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. "You're the one being rude. You think immediately that I'm going to cook for you as if it's something obliged."

Hinamori turned her head the other way. "You're being mean. I'm trying to be poli-." She stopped by Hitsugaya's sigh.

"Mah. I can't do anything about it; I guess I have to cook for the two of us. Unless." Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. "You want to have left-overs from the restaurant."

Hinamori waved with her hands. "No it's okay, I can eat with you." She smiled.

Hitsugaya filled the pan with water and put it on the fire. He turned to Hinamori. "What do you want to eat?"

"I can't say what we are going to eat. I mean you actually wanted to cook for yourself." Hinamori said embarrassed.

"It's okay. I didn't figure out what I was going to eat anyway." Hitsugaya answered. "What about noodles?"

Hinamori nodded.

Hitsugaya opened a pack of noodles and picked some vegetables and meat out of the refrigerator. Hinamori continued to look at Hitsugaya. It still made her feel uncomfortable, I mean this staying-at-your-neighbors' house. "Should- Should I help, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No it's fine. You can just sit there, waiting for the food." Hitsugaya said without turning his head to Hinamori. He was boiling water.

Hinamori looked around, not knowing what she had to do. She sighed. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked hesitating.

"What's wrong again, Hinamori?" This time Hitsugaya turned his head to Hinamori. He was kind of annoyed, but when he saw the restless glance in Hinamori eyes, he softened a bit. "You-." He sighed. "You can cut the vegetables and meat if you want. Just don't cut yourself." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori's face was slowly smiling. Her restless feeling was gone, she walked quickly to the kitchen sink and she began to cut the vegetables.

Hitsugaya got the bowls and chopsticks out of the cabinet and laid them on the sink. He saw that Hinamori was ready cutting and washing the vegetables and meat. "It's okay now, just go sit down and wait till I'm finished." Hitsugaya said to Hinamori.

Hinamori sat down and looked at Hitsugaya who was cooking. _"I wonder how good his cooking is…"_ Hinamori wondered. Suddenly Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori. "Hinamori."

Hinamori looked up. "What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Can. Can you come for a second?" Hitsugaya asked hesitating.

Hinamori got up and walked to Hitsugaya. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

Hitsugaya coughed. "Can you test the soup if it's good?" He was definitely hiding something…

Hinamori was wondering what Hitsugaya was hiding, but oh well…She grabbed a little bowl and poured some soup in it. "I don't know why you're asking it but..." Hinamori drank the soup and her face changed immediately. Hitsugaya was feeling a little embarrassed at the background. "So-Sorry." He muttered.

"_It's too…strong." _Hinamori ran immediately to the bathroom and she locked the door too.

Hitsugaya followed Hinamori as fast as he could and he stood before the bathroom door. "Hina-Hinamori! Are you alright?!" He heard Hinamori puking and he got more and more concerned. "Hinamo-."

"I'm fine. I was just nauseous for a second. Wait a second. I'll be there soon." Hinamori said weakly. Hitsugaya heard noises from some flushing and some spraying in the bathroom. The door slowly opened and Hinamori coughed a few times. She looked into Hitsugaya's eyes, which caused that Hitsugaya felt uncomfortable. He walked without saying anything to the refrigerator to get some water, and then he held it before Hinamori.

"Take it." He said bold.

Hinamori took it and drank it. When she drank everything, she looked at Hitsugaya. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya turned his head away. "What are you sorry for? You could have shown it on another way that you didn't like my soup." He said annoyed.

"I'm really sorry Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori bowed. "I never intended to insult you…"

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori for a second. He could see Hinamori's sorrowful face and it made him feel sorry immediately. "You know…"

Hinamori looked up and stared into Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya proceeded. "Forget about it. Could you please…could you please cook? I'm sure you can cook very well." Hitsugaya said quietly.

The two looked at each other. A strange feeling appeared in Hinamori's stomach. _"He really is nice from time to time."_ Hitsugaya walked to Hinamori and help her to stand up straight. "Baka. Don't bow to me. Hora. Go cook already." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

Hinamori narrowed her eyes. _"Well I guess never mind."_ She walked to the kitchen sink and grabbed the pan with the noodles and the soup. She also grabbed a strainer and put the whole thing in the strainer, leaving only the noodles behind. She filled the pan with water and put it on the fire.

Hitsugaya looked from a distance at Hinamori. "You do know how to cook right?" He asked hesitating. Hinamori looked behind. "A bit." She replied. "Do you cook often Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Well I do…but it's kind of gambling with my cooking skills." Hitsugaya said. "Sometimes it's delicious, but there are times when I even have to throw up."

Hinamori sweat dropped. _"Just like now…"_

--

_Few moments later…_

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were sitting opposites from each other. They were both eating the noodles Hinamori made. When Hitsugaya had finished eating, he walked to the sink to wash the dishes. When he was ready, he passed Hinamori. "You cook very well." He whispered.

Hinamori's eyes widened and she followed Hitsugaya with her eyes. As she could see, she could see Hitsugaya went to lie down on the couch. She quickly washed her dishes and walked to the couch, where she found a sleeping Hitsugaya.

Hinamori smiled and she walked upstairs to get a blanket to cover Hitsugaya. Then she locked herself up in Hitsugaya's room to do homework.

--

_A few hours later…_

Hitsugaya woke up and found himself on the couch with a blanket over him._"Dammit. I fell asleep."_ Hitsugaya looked around and realized that Hinamori wasn't here. He ran through the house, looking for Hinamori. She wasn't there. In the guestroom, in the living room, in the kitchen, in the garage. No where. Or…

Hitsugaya realized that he didn't check one room. _His room._ He ran to his room and tried to open his door, but for some reason it was locked. Hitsugaya knocked on his door. "Hinamori! Open the door!"

No respond.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya once knocked on his door but a bit harder.

Yet no respond.

* * *

**A/N:** Oeh I love writing cliffhangers XD. I do hope you have some faith in me about this new OC. If you know me, then you should know the answer about me and OC-coupling. Not quite sure if I'll make a girl OC, but hey you'll never know! Please review! 


	6. 6: Home sweet home?

**Special thanks to:**

Audelle

Merciless Ruby

.-girl-of-anime

Inubaki

CallMeNicole

wakokok

iceypeach

Momo21

shinki7

unformidable trust

**Author's note: Thanks for waiting! I'm sorry for not updating for a year. Everything is so hard now T.T but I didn't drop anything so don't worry! I'm still trying to write but it's just really slow…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

Previously happened: **

She wasn't there. In the guestroom, in the living room, in the kitchen, in the garage. No where. Or…

Hitsugaya realized that he didn't check one room. _His room._ He ran to his room and tried to open his door, but for some reason it was locked. Hitsugaya knocked on his door. "Hinamori! Open the door!"

No respond.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya once knocked on his door but a bit harder.

Yet no respond.

* * *

Hitsugaya thought for a while. _"How can my room be locked? I didn't left my door key in the key hole did I?"_ He looked through the keyhole from his door. It was dark. That would mean that his keys were in the key hole. He looked around if he could find something small and long. _"My mother's box."_ Hitsugaya ran to his mother's room and he grabbed his mother's box out from a drawer.

He looked at it, asking himself if it was smart if he used two of his mother's hairpins for lock picking. He _did_ promise his mother never to pick locks anymore, but then again…he would get scolded by his mother from locking Hinamori in his room…Ah. Anyway! He ran to his door and put his mother's hairpin into the keyhole. He heard his keys fell on the floor and he put his ear against the door if Hinamori was reacting to the sound. Yet no reaction.

Then he proceeded the 'lock picking'. He put one hairpin in and he used the other to push the little pins in the lock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Clack! _"Got it."_ He was holding onto something. He tried to turn the lock open. _"Almost…"_ Click, clang! Hitsugaya got up. He smiled. _"I still haven't lost my touch. Ah right! Almost forgot."_ He opened the door quickly.

"Hina!" He lowered his voice by the sight of what he saw. "Mori…?"

Hinamori was sleeping. ON HIS BED. (**A/N:** has no relevance though.) With her history book wide open above her head. (not face. Head.) Quite…peaceful. Hitsugaya collapsed on the ground and landed on his knees. He sighed. "Damn. You really made me worried." He got up and covered Hinamori with a blanket. Hitsugaya looked out the window and saw Hinamori's house. He got an idea.

--

Hinamori opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she sat up and looked gloomy for a second. Suddenly she heard a large mass hit the desk. She looked up. It was Hitsugaya.

"Whoa~! Really. You really have to choose an easier lock on the door." Hitsugaya said into nothing. He suddenly felt that Hinamori's eyes were looking at him. It made him a bit uncomfortable. He decided to brag about something again. "Man. Why were you sleeping on my bed?" He turned his face to Hinamori. A bit annoyed.

Hinamori got surprised and a bit feeling uncomfortable. "I was really tired you know." She pouted. "Studying is hard and besides I didn't have my books so I really had to-" Hinamori stopped. She looked at the bag that was lying on the desk. "What's in there?" She asked.

"Oh that." Hitsugaya turned to the bag and grabbed some books out of it. "Those are your books, for you know, to do homework."

"Where did you get that?" Hinamori asked and she pointed at the books.

"Your house, off course."

Hinamori's eyes grew. _"But that means!"_ She felt her emotions crumbling inside her stomach. "Are my pa-"

"Your parents aren't home though." Hitsugaya said. He certainly saw the upcoming hope in Hinamori's eyes and he saw them fade away as soon as he said his word.

It was quiet for a while. Hinamori was thinking about the book thing and Hitsugaya was just…quiet. Oh wait, he was rather…waiting for Hinamori's reaction.

"Hah!" Hinamori realized it. "You didn't-!"

Hitsugaya turned around. "Think what you want to think, but get out of my room. I need to change my blankets."

Hinamori narrowed her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Just go and do your homework."

Hinamori got up and grabbed her books and put them in her bag again. "I'm sorry!" She said annoyed. She grabbed her books and walked out the door.

"By the way, Hinamori." Hitsugaya started. Hinamori stopped walking and looked at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya searched with his hand in his pocket, soon enough he held some keys in the air. "Yours isn't it?"

Hinamori reached with her hands to her keys but Hitsugaya pulled them back as soon as Hinamori wanted to grab it. "What's wrong?" She asked Hitsugaya annoyed.

"You forgot them again didn't you?" Hitsugaya said firmly.

Hinamori was getting embarrassed. She snatched her keys out of Hitsugaya's hands and walked off the stairs, where she met Hitsugaya's mother.

"Ah. Momo-chan! How were you today?" Hitsugaya's mother asked. "Has Toushirou been nice to you?" She smiled.

Hinamori knew that it wouldn't help if she said about Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was quiet again. For some reason he looked like a child who always listen to his parents' words.

A man appeared behind Hitsugaya's mother. Off course it was Hitsugaya's father. "Ah. Momo. How have you been? It's been a while."

**Narrator:**** Hitsugaya's father. (Hitsugaya Hiroyuki) He has pure black hair and beautiful aquamarine-colored eyes. His personality is quite the same as Hitsugaya but since he married Hitsugaya's mother (Which is Hitsugaya Suiran) he hasn't been that cold. Hitsugaya Suiran has pure white hair with some layers of gold. She has deep sky blue colored eyes. She is a very bright and caring person. She often likes to tease people though.**

"I'm doing fine." Hinamori bowed a bit. "Uhm…" She looked at the stairs, where she saw Hitsugaya walking off the stairs. She got embarrassed and looked away.

Hitsugaya's parents looked at the two and then they looked at each other. They chuckled when they thought about something. Hitsugaya looked at them. "Oh you're home. How was dinner?" he asked sarcastically.

His mother smiled and held a plastic bag up. "This is for you Toushirou. I'm sorry we couldn't get any leftovers, but we bought a cake instead. Would you like to eat this with Momo-chan?"

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori for a second and then he turned to his mother. "No I don't want it. Give it to Hinamori. You know I don't like sweets."

"Ara, you sure?" She smirked. It was his favorite cake after all. It was rare that her little boy gave up his cake for a girl and she looked at Hinamori. "So, should I slice it for you?" She asked happily.

Hinamori gave Hitsugaya's mother a smile. "It's alright. I'm going home. Thanks for letting me stay here though." She bowed again. "It was nice to see you again."

"Alright then. It was a pleasure" Hitsugaya's mother gave the plastic bag to Hinamori. "Eat this if you're home alright?" She winked. "And if there's something wrong, you can always come to us."

"Ah…Thank you very much. I really owe you some." Hinamori said a bit embarrassed. She walked out of the door and turned around. "Bye then." Then she took off.

Hitsugaya was still standing at the stairs with his parents in the hall. His mother turned to him. "Hara. Toushirou. What did you do to Momo-chan?" She asked curiously. Hitsugaya didn't really like his mother's tone, because he knew that she was teasing him.

"Nothing much." Hitsugaya answered while looking at the walls. His father put his hand on his shoulder. "Son. You really need to find a girlfriend." He said on the most serious tone ever.

Hitsugaya glared at his father. "You've got to be kidding." It was quite unusual that his father said something embarrassing like that.

His father was still looking at his son pretty seriously and sighed. "No I'm serious. If you are keeping this up, you won't get a girlfriend later."

"Dad. You're saying the exact opposite thing now." Hitsugaya said. What was wrong with this girlfriend thing? They never asked for it before. Why now? Of course it was obvious that the reappearance of Hinamori changed his parents' opinion. His mother came to 'rescue' his dad.

"What your dad is saying is that you need to be more open for people." His mother tried. She pointed out. "Well for example, instead of saying that you don't like sweets. You could've said about her being hungry."

"I don't care!" Hitsugaya shouted bluntly and then went to his room.

His mother and his father looked at each other again. Hitsugaya's mother sighed. "Why did you say that again?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about our son!"

"He will be fine." Suiran said calmly.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Hiroyuki asked. He walked to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders.

Suiran looked into Hiroyuki's eyes pretty serious. Then she smiled with her eyes closed. "Because you have the same personality as Toushirou!" She said enthusiastic. She took a few steps back and walked to the kitchen. Masayuki followed her. "What do you say?!" He sounded a bit annoyed. Suiran went to make tea. "You know…" Suiran began. Hiroyuki shut his mouth and listened carefully.

"You were like him when we first met." She winked. Masayuki blushed by that comment.

--

Hitsugaya was standing in front of his desk looking at the books. Staring out into the emptiness in his room, he did stare at the books, but he felt empty. The room was empty. Something didn't feel right, but what? Then he sighed. _"Those books…"_ He had to do homework. It would be done in a second anyway, but he didn't want to do it. He walked to the window and wanted to close the curtains.

--

Hinamori walked to her bedroom with only wearing a towel. It was nice to be home once again. _"Although I was a bit rude to Hitsugaya-kun…but I didn't want him to know that I was such a dumb girl who forgot her keys…"_

Hinamori wanted to move away the towel, but then she realized the curtains weren't closed. She walked to the window and wanted to close it.

--

The two of them were staring into each other's eyes. Hitsugaya was shocked. Hinamori too. Hitsugaya looked away quickly and closed the curtains as fast as he could. Hinamori closed them too.

--

Hinamori lay on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. _"No not again! Why do I keep seeing Hitsugaya-kun?! Wait."_ Hinamori sat up on her bed. "That pervert." She said angrily.

--

Hitsugaya sat on the ground and looked at the ceiling. Saying nothing, because it was his attitude to say nothing. He began to blush. That wasn't supposed to happen…Suddenly he heard a knock on his window. He got up and opened the window. It was Hinamori who had worn some clothes this time and she looked furious…

"What do you think you're doing?! Peaking in like this?!" She shouted.

Hitsugaya recoiled. He looked left and right and noticed that Hinamori was talking very loud. Everyone in the neighborhood could hear her screaming. He got a little embarrassed. "Well it's your own fault you let the curtains not covered." He said calm. At least he tried to be calm.

"You pervert! I didn't know you were like this!" Hinamori began to lose her temper.

Hitsugaya turned his face the other way. "Who would like to look at you anyway?"

It made Hinamori furious. "AH! Now you're talking indifferently huh?! Mou! I give up. Don't you ever dare to peek in my room again!"

It didn't mean anything to Hitsugaya, well in a way it did, but it didn't make a difference here. He pretended that he didn't hear Hinamori. Hitsugaya then turned to Hinamori. "Wait. How did you come here in the first place?" Then he saw Hinamori climbing on his balcony and she was ready to jump over. "Hinamori!"

By hearing her name she lost her balance on the balcony. She grabbed the balcony tight and she didn't fell for now. "Shirou-chan!" There she was, hanging on the second floor.

--

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya leaned over the balcony. "Are you alright?"

Hinamori looked down and her eyes widened. "Don't look down!" She heard Hitsugaya screaming to her. She looked at him a bit scared. "Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya held on Hinamori's hand. "Hold on tight." Hinamori nodded while she closed her eyes from fear. He then pulled her up and she landed on him. Their faces almost to each other. There was a difference from one inch or whatsoever.

"Ite…" Hitsugaya said quietly. Hinamori was still leaning on his body. He smelled her sweet fragrance and it made him feel rather…sensitive. Hinamori got up and got a hold on her ankle. "Ow…" She moaned.

Hitsugaya got up and put his hand on his head. Then he noticed Hinamori was here too. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Hinamori are you hurt?" He asked concerned.

"Not really…" She turned her eyes from Hitsugaya. Then she smelled his smell again. She turned around and felt his hand on hers, which was on her ankle. "Let me see it." Hitsugaya said concerned again. "It's nothing." Hinamori smiled, but her expression changed when Hitsugaya touched her ankle.

"It's really something. You've sprained your ankle so it seems." He confirmed the diagnose. "At least it's not broken." He sighed.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Hinamori asked. Then she was startled by Hitsugaya who carried her in bridal style. "I'll take you downstairs to my parents. They know how to treat it." He said heroically (At least for me it sounded heroic.) He walked into his room and yelled for his parents.

"Oi! Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Hitsugaya's vision on his room blurred. His room began to spin round and round. Alright. Something strange was going here. Hitsugaya felt him falling on his bed. Along with Hinamori.

One moment he was standing in his room and the other moment he was looking to the ceiling. Wait. Not his ceiling? He got his vision back slowly. A girl was looking into his face and it seemed to yell out his name…His eyelids shot open and he had his eyes wide open now. It was Hinamori who was looking into his face.

"Hitsugaya-kun?!" Hinamori shouted concerned. She noticed that he was awake now and she was relieved. "Are you alright now? You must have hit your head when we fell…"

Hitsugaya noticed something too. Their faces. Were. Too. Close. "Hinamori." Hinamori blinked by surprise. "Your face is TOO close." He said annoyed.

He could see Hinamori getting angry. "You know." She put up a fake smile. "I could give you a head-but, if you are still complaining."

"Tsk." Hitsugaya turned his head to the left and he looked at the door. For some reason he couldn't stand up. Oh wait. Hinamori was lying on top of him. Oh boy, if Hitsugaya's parents didn't see this…

Alright I can't help it. Smirk. Someone knocked on Hitsugaya's door. "Toushirou? Are you alright? We heard you shouting and…" Her mother had opened the door and saw Hinamori lying on top of Hitsugaya. "Oi what happened?" His father appeared behind Hitsugaya's mother and he too, saw the whole situation.

_Damn…

* * *

_**A/N: Muhahahaha, sorry couldn't help myself. ****Once again a chapter about nothing xD. Sorry 'bout that. Please review!**


	7. 7: Again

**Special thanks to:**

FrozenIceCream

unformidable trust

Zakuro98

Tyreal777 Thank you for pointing out some mistakes!

swordsandcarrots

**Author's note: Yay! Hinamori appeared in the anime! Maybe that means that the fillers contain something with Hinamori and we know that everybody loves Hitsugaya. I mean almost in every filler he appears! So...hehe... *Grin* *Grin*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**

* * *

Previously happened:**

Hitsugaya noticed something too. Their faces. Were. Too. Close. "Hinamori." Hinamori blinked by surprise. "Your face is TOO close." He said annoyed.

He could see Hinamori getting angry. "You know." She put up a fake smile. "I could give you a head-but, if you are still complaining."

"Tsk." Hitsugaya turned his head to the left and he looked at the door. For some reason he couldn't stand up. Oh wait. Hinamori was lying on top of him. Oh boy, if Hitsugaya's parents didn't see this…

Alright I can't help it. Smirk. Someone knocked on Hitsugaya's door. "Toushirou? Are you alright? We heard you shouting and…" Her mother had opened the door and saw Hinamori lying on top of Hitsugaya. "Oi what happened?" His father appeared behind Hitsugaya's mother and he too, saw the whole situation.

* * *

Hitsugaya's mother, who really couldn't help it to tease her son, began to tease him. "So... Toushirou. What exactly were you doing to Hinamori? I mean I can imagine you teaching her some things, but not this..." His father laid a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Suiran. We shouldn't disturb them." He turned around and dragged her almost with him. Suiran couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Oi! I called you because we need help." Hitsugaya said irritated. Hinamori was very embarrassed and she blushed. It looked as if she was the 'attacker', but then again Suiran's comment made as if she was manipulated by Hitsugaya.

His parents blinked. "What? You need help for…" They looked at each other and their eyebrows rose. Of course, they knew what they had to do, but this was such a great scene to tease.

Hinamori blushed again. What the hell were they thinking?! "Uhm…I sprained my ankle…" She didn't have to say anything more…The parents ran immediately to the two. Hitsugaya's father carried Hinamori to a chair to sit and Suiran kneeled down to look at the ankle.

"Really? Let me see it." She said concerned. She looked into Hinamori's face. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Hitsugaya got up. "Off course it hurts!" He said angrily.

Suiran looked at Hiroyuki. "Go and get some ice and the first aid kit." Hiroyuki nodded and ran downstairs. They both ignored Hitsugaya completely.

Hiroyuki came quickly with the first aid kit and Suiran bandaged Hinamori's foot. Hitsugaya sat next to Hinamori and Hinamori faced Hitsugaya, because Hitsugaya looked still pained. "Are you alright now?" She asked him.

His appearance softened and he sighed to cover his pain. "Yes. It was nothing. How are you doing?" He said uninterested with a bit of concern for Hinamori.

Hinamori smiled. "I'm okay! Thank you!" She wasn't very aware of his pain.

"Baka. I'm the one who caused this, remember?" He brushed over his hair indifferently and he immediately felt two pair of eyes shooting through him when he said that sentence.

Hinamori shook her head. "No, I was the one. I shouldn't have jumped from balcony to balcony."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened by the unexpected comment. Not because of Hinamori's comment, but because of the thoughts that he heard behind him. Thoughts like: _'What?! You let her jump from balcony to balcony?!'_ or _'You were supposed to bring her home!'_ Oh boy…this was going to be a big lecture…

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Toushirou. If you'd like to bring Momo-chan to her room, then that would be great." Hiroyuki said and he whispered something in his ear. "Come downstairs afterwards…" Hitsugaya stiffened a bit by the whisper.

"I guess you still have to stay here. I actually insist! It's really dangerous alone in that house with a sprained ankle." Suiran said.

Hinamori was still feeling embarrassed but she knew she couldn't refuse the offer, so she accepted it. "Thank you very much."

Hitsugaya got up and he wanted to help Hinamori, just like his father had told him. He didn't look at his mother because he didn't want to know how big the lecture would be. "Come." He stretched out a hand and Hinamori looked at it.

"Uhm…what are you doing?" Hinamori asked bluntly. Suiran couldn't help to burst out in laughter, making Hitsugaya feel more awkward.

"Just take my hand!" He yelled and he grabbed her hand quickly. By hearing the laughter of his mother, he hoped that the lecture wouldn't be long.

And thus Hitsugaya brought Hinamori upstairs to her room and he came downstairs afterwards. There were his parents waiting while they were sitting on the couch. He could feel the lecture coming. You could imagine how their parents' facial expressions were at that moment.

"Toushirou." His father said firmly. His mouth opened and he wanted to say something but Suiran was faster.

"You have to take care of Momo-chan." She said.

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow. "Till when? When her parents come back from their business trip?" He was already prepared for something like this, so it wasn't a big surprise.

Suiran and Hiroyuki looked at each other and then at Hitsugaya again. "'Till she's better." Hiroyuki said.

"You don't lose her out of your sight, do you understand?" Suiran said firmly. Hitsugaya could feel that his parents were a bit angry about this situation.

Slightly displeased, he nodded. "Can I go now?" He asked carefully. Hitsugaya was a clever boy but he would never oppose his parents.

"Not now. Slice the cake for Momo-chan and bring it upstairs. Have she eaten something?" His mother said a bit angry.

Hitsugaya thought about the failed noodles, but he knew that if he brought that up, that the situation would worsen. So he nodded obediently and his mother gestured that he could go, but when he wanted to go upstairs she stopped him again. "Oh yeah...So do you still need help with _that_? I can ask your father to help you with it." She was referring the situation in Hitsugaya's room. Hitsugaya could still see a little grin on his mother's face.

"No thanks." He didn't like it when his mother teased him and he really, really didn't want to hear about his father's....Ah forget it. It was too gross to describe it anyway. He then quickly walked upstairs. Sheesh, his parents were always overreacting about everything. At least that was his opinion…He never knew really when his parents were joking or not. Just take the previous scene as an example. Were they just acting firm to see his reaction?

Hitsugaya did what his mother told him to do, because no one wanted to see his mother angry…He walked upstairs to Hinamori with the cake and all and saw her lying on the bed sleeping again.

He sighed. "Man. All you can do is sleeping…" He nudged her and Hinamori's eyes opened slowly. That made Hitsugaya's heart beat a second faster than regular. She moaned.

"Hitsugaya-kun? What are you doing?" She asked half sleeping.

Hitsugaya looked the other way. "Nothing much. Here, I have the cake for you. It's strawberry cake." He held up a plate with a piece of the cake on it.

Hinamori took the plate and looked at it. "You don't want to eat it?"

"Not really…I don't like sweets…" He looked away.

"Oh…I see…" Hinamori began to eat the cake. Suddenly she screamed from delight. "It's delicious! Do you really not want to eat it?" She asked.

"No. I told you I don't like-" He was shut up by a fork in his mouth while turning his head to Hinamori. Forcibly off course. His eyes were widened as he looked into Hinamori's eyes. She began to smile. "You don't need to act as if you don't like sweets. I know this is your favorite cake."

Hitsugaya was moved a bit. Once again she knew what he was hiding… He swallowed the cake and got up. He walked to the door and stopped there. "I guess you'll be staying here for a couple of days…" He coughed twice, just in case Hinamori noticed his blushing.

Hinamori smiled. She knew what she had done. She knew that Hitsugaya was blushing and she enjoyed it. She nodded and said happily yes. "Please take care of me then!" She added.

That caused Hitsugaya blush even more and he stammered the following sentence. "G-good night." Without hearing a reply he walked out of Hinamori's room, walked into his room and quietly closed the door. He walked towards his bed, where he let himself fall onto. He put his hand on his forehead._ "What…the…hell am I thinking..?"_

--

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 06.00 am. He landed on his bed again. _"I must have dozed off…Wait."_ He looked at the clock again. _**06.00 am.**_He jumped and quickly grabbed his clothes, a towel and ran into the shower.

He placed his hand against the wall and looked down. Feeling the warm water flowing over his body. It felt very refreshing, perhaps it was a feeling that something nice would be happening today. Except Hitsugaya was thinking about something else "I have many things I need to do today again…" He sighed.

--

Meanwhile, Hinamori had woken up early. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. Could it be the pain in her ankle? With a bit of trouble, she managed to walk down the stairs without making a sound. She was now standing in the kitchen making breakfast. _"If I'm going to stay here a while, then I should be returning the favor in some kind of way…"_ Hinamori smiled. It was a beautiful day, even though it was 6 am in the morning. No clouds in the deep blue sky and the sun shining like it would on typical autumn day.

Hitsugaya came from the stairs whereupon he got startled by seeing Hinamori standing in the kitchen making breakfast. "What are you doing?"

Hinamori turned around with a plate in her hand. "Good morning Hitsugaya-kun!" She said happily. Nothing could destroy her marvelous morning.

Hitsugaya, being a bit annoyed, continued his 'morning mood'. "I said." A bit angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. As you can see." She laid down the plate on the table. "Eat."

With a glance on Hinamori's face, he could tell that she made this breakfast with a lot of love. He looked at the plate. Scrambled eggs in a heart form. He had to admit, it was the first time receiving such a breakfast. It was a bit tedious…but for some reason, he couldn't dare to not eat it. He sat down and took a bite. Without a doubt, it was delicious. Not very different than the usual one, but still it was delicious

Hinamori sat down facing Hitsugaya and ate. Then they heard footsteps on de stairs. Someone was coming. Hitsugaya's father. He looked at Hitsugaya, but he didn't say anything.

The mood was unbearable for Hinamori. So she tried to loosen up the mood. She put up her anxious smile and said good morning. Hitsugaya's father looked at her and gave her his warm smile. "Good morning." Hitsugaya immediately growled and turned the other way.

Hinamori smiled again. "That's right! Do you want some breakfast too?"

Hitsugaya's father still smiled. "I'd love to." Hinamori put a plate with food on it on the table. He took a bite. "It's delicious." His face was serious, but to Hinamori it looked as if he was angry. She was slowly losing confidence in the thing she was doing. Suddenly Hitsugaya stood up. "Let's go, Hinamori. We need to be leaving home at least one hour beforehand with that handicap." He grabbed Hinamori's hand and dragged her away. Hinamori excused herself and faced Hitsugaya again. "Mou, Shirou-chan! I don't know how weak you are, but I'm not that heavy!

Hitsugaya had the bike prepared already as he dragged Hinamori to sit down. "Why are _you_ the one saying that? Have you ever done push-ups before? Just shut up." Hitsugaya began cycling.

"Anyway…Thanks." Hinamori murmured. Hitsugaya sighed. _Was it even a very good idea to go to school with that ankle? _He thought about it more and then without a second thought he turned around towards home.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing?! School is the other way…" Hinamori yelled. She really had no idea why he was cycling the other way.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. It was too much trouble to explain his reason anyway. Hinamori slowly could see that he was heading back home. "Shirou-chan. Why are you heading home?" It was still too much trouble to explain it…

"Don't call me that." And another pause came. Hinamori was looking around. There was no way she could get Hitsugaya speak if he didn't want to. The houses were blurring for a moment, then Hinamori blinked several times and the houses turned normal again. What was that? Her pain in her ankle was still aching.

They arrived at the Hitsugaya's. Hinamori was still sitting on the back of the bike. She saw that Hitsugaya was staring at her. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to go to school…" Hitsugaya murmured softly. "What are you saying Hitsugaya-kun? I could have…" Hinamori was surprised by the hand that rested on her forehead. "What are you doing?" She asked Hitsugaya, who was putting his other hand on his forehead.

"Fever! I knew it. See? You stubborn …" Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room. "Shirou-chan! I don't feel anything! What are you talking about? Ah!" Hitsugaya had swung her to the couch, which she landed softly on.

"Sit still. I'm getting the thermometer." He pulled out a drawer and got there a thermometer. As he kneeled before her, Hinamori was thinking that Hitsugaya was overreacting a bit. I mean, she did feel a bit strange but that was all. "Don't you think you're a bit overreacting?" She asked.

"Shut up. Let's measure your temperature first. Then you can start complaining." Then he suddenly paused. Normally…he measures the temperature by holding the thermometer by the armpit, but then he had to undress her…and sticking it in the mouth was also…

"Shirou-chan?" Hinamori looked puzzled. "Is something wrong? Why are you in daze?"

"Uhm…Measure your temperature yourself, will you?" Hitsugaya held the thermometer in the air.

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya for a moment. "Is it really necessary?" She asked skeptically. She was convinced that he was overreacting… but Hitsugaya kept staring at her too. So she decided to check anyway and she took the thermometer from him.

Hitsugaya got up. "Well…if it's nothing, then we can go back to school, but don't count on it. I'm not going to escort you everywhere and by the way, if you really mind the ditching...I can teach you. I probably do a better job than the teachers at school." He walked to the sink and grabbed a pan.

Hinamori flinched. "Are- Are you going to cook?" She didn't want to experience the same thing again. That would really give her food poisoning or something.

"Baaka. I'm making porridge. No one fails with porridge. Anyway go measure yourself." Hitsugaya said while rinsing the rice.

Hinamori did what she was told to. She lowered her sleeve, leaving the shoulder naked where she put the thermometer under the arm. The 44 grades on the thermometer were slowly lowering. "So why are you so sure about the fever? Weren't your hands just cold?" Hitsugaya didn't respond. He just continued what he was doing. It made Hinamori feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to be a burden.

"Right…Where are your parents?" Hinamori was wondering, because they didn't come to them. She had expected that Hitsugaya's parents were those parents who worried about ditching class.

"They probably went to their work. They need to get up early too." Hitsugaya lit the gas and put the pan with the lid on the fire. Hinamori had noticed that Hitsugaya hadn't glanced her for once.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Hinamori took the thermometer from her armpit. 38,5 celsius. "So? What's the temperature?" Hitsugaya still didn't look at her, he was collecting the spices together. Hinamori didn't want to let Hitsugaya know that she really was suffering from a fever. A low fever and it wasn't really suffering in her opinion. She pushed on the button and the numbers disappeared. Although, by pushing the button, people could hear a beep. "Hinamori? Did you turn the thermometer off?" Hitsugaya turned around this time. Hinamori looked at the ground from embarrassment. "I ac-cidentally switched off…" She murmured.

"So did you remember your temperature?" Hitsugaya asked. Hinamori was finding this Hitsugaya quite scary. Where did these questions come from? "I'm sorry…" This time she said it almost inaudibly. She could hear Hitsugaya sigh deeply and she saw him turning the fire on the lowest level. Then he kneeled before her again.

"I'll do it this time…" It looked as if Hitsugaya wanted to say that she was lying, but she thanked god that he didn't. Hitsugaya picked the thermometer and he lifted Hinamori's arm to put the thermometer under. Hinamori realized that Hitsugaya's hands were indeed cold. Maybe it was her skin that was so warm or maybe it wasn't. She realized too that Hitsugaya was carefully while moving her arm. Cold but soft too…just like snow.

"So what kind of work do they do? Your parents I mean." Hinamori asked. She was trying to distract Hitsugaya by changing the subject.

"Well my father is some CEO and my mother is a cardiac surgeon." Hitsugaya explained. "Kind of strange how those two end up together." Silence, but the silence was soon broken by the beep from the thermometer. Hitsugaya took the thermometer away from Hinamori and read what the temperature was. He showed it to Hinamori. "Do you believe me now?" His voice sounded if he had said it for the second time, which it was actually. Hinamori nodded.

"Watch the fire, will you?" Hitsugaya walked upstairs and Hinamori stared at the wall. Hitsugaya was unexpectedly considerate. Was it really due his parent's words that he was that considerate?

Hitsugaya came back with blankets and pillows. He laid them on the sofa. Hinamori got up. "What are you doing now?" Hitsugaya pulled the salon table away and clapped the sofa open so there was a two person bed standing in front of them.

"Just lie down here." He commanded. Hinamori just couldn't resist him and she went to sit/lie down and she pulled the blankets towards herself. She saw Hitsugaya cooking again. "But what about school? Won't they think that we are ditching class?"

"Does it really matter?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well I was expecting that you were some sort of an honor student. So I thought that you were someone who didn't like ditching class. Of course I am not implying that I like ditching class." Hinamori slowly tried to explain what she was thinking.

"I don't really care. I was supposed to take care of you." He lifted the stove up and poured the porridge in a bowl. Hinamori looked skeptical at the porridge, because the previous experience with Hitsugaya's cooking wasn't so pleasant…

"What? Don't you trust it?" It seemed that Hitsugaya had already seen what Hinamori was thinking. The porridge came closer and closer. It looked perfectly normal. In fact, it could look delicious, but Hinamori had to be careful, because the previous dish looked the same. Hitsugaya sighed and he sat with the porridge next to her.

"Are you still afraid of my cooking skills? I tasted this time and there's nothing wrong with it."

Hinamori closed her eyes and thought about the horror she was facing. Actually she didn't have much strength left, so she wasn't planning to be very stubborn. She saw Hitsugaya picking up the spoon (which was filled with the porridge) and softly blowing it. The horror.

"Do you want me to feed you? Are you _that_ weak?" The first question sounded too…concerned, so he decided to cover his 'dignity' with the second question. He saw that Hinamori was a bit angry, but he did see it coming…

"I'm not weak!" Hinamori pouted. It wasn't her fault for being sick. Wasn't being weak part of being sick? She did feel a bit sleepy… Hinamori closed her eyes and she let herself relax. Suddenly she felt quick small hits on her cheek. It slapped her sleepiness out of her. She opened her eyes and found a spoon in front of her mouth.

"I know you're tired, but you will be feeling better if you properly eat."

"_How __does your porridge count as a part of properly eating?"_ That thought passed Hinamori's mind by. The spoon poked her lips. Hitsugaya was probably getting impatient.

"Come on. I'm not _that_ bad of a cook…" Hitsugaya did expect this reaction, but her reaction was a bit too overreacted in his opinion. "Look. I will eat first." He took the first bite and there wasn't a glimpse of wanting to vomit in his face. "See? It's safe." and he spooned again. "Here. Don't make me force you."

Hinamori blinked slowly. She couldn't really hear what Hitsugaya was talking about, but she did see Hitsugaya eating from the same spoon. Hell no that she would eat it then. She shook her head slowly and looked away. She knew that Hitsugaya was going to be angry and she turned her head again to look at him. At that moment, she felt something warm in her mouth. It made her even more tired than she was, so she gave up. She didn't have the strength to resist Hitsugaya anymore.

Hitsugaya sighed with a smile. She was finally eating obediently, but there was still something that bothered him. She was older than him and a girl. Why did she suck at taking care of herself? However, it didn't really matter now.

**

He looked at Hinamori who had eaten everything. She was now sleeping on the bed and making sighs from the fever. Suddenly, he got an awkward feeling in his stomach. Slowly he realized what that feeling could be and he shook his head immediately. _"No, no, there's no way that I think that she's cute. It's probably something else. Maybe I just feel sorry for her that her parents weren't home. Maybe it's guilt. Argh!?!"_ He got up and at that moment the telephone rang, he quickly answered the phone. "Yeah Hitsugaya's residence. Whom am I speaking?" He was always ought to speak formally if he picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Hinamori Kanako speaking, I am Momo's mother. I have been calling her for a few days now. Do you know where she is?" She sounded quite worried, then again it was obvious that she was worried.

"Yes, she has been here for a couple of days. She is doing well." Hitsugaya answered. He actually hoped that she wouldn't ask more about Hinamori because it wasn't really needed that her mother would get worried about her injury and fever.

"That's good to hear. Toushirou-kun is it, right?" Hitsugaya made a small gesture of agreement. "By the way, why aren't you at school? Are you feeling sick?" Her mother sounded worried again.

Hitsugaya was stuck. Hinamori's mother didn't look like a person who immediately rushed home because her child was sick, but by judging Hinamori's personality…it was probably better if he didn't say it. But lying wasn't really allowed in the house…So it was a dilemma after all. "No that's not it. I'm taking care of Momo. She has a fever so…"

"What? Momo has a fever? How bad is it? It isn't above 40 Celsius, is it?"

Maybe he shouldn't have said it. Her mother _did_ sound worried. "No, it's a small fever. It's 38,5 Celsius. Don't worry about her. I am taking care of her." He had hoped that it would reassure her by saying that someone would take care of her daughter, but on the other hand…It was pretty strange that someone would believe it. I mean, a guy who is almost hitting puberty taking care of her daughter?

"Well…you _are _the son of a surgeon…So I think it shouldn't be a problem…Alright. Toushirou-kun, listen. We didn't expect this, but the business trip is going to take longer than expected. So we'll leave Momo in your hands." Her mother apologized.

"Alright, I will take care of her." Hitsugaya answered.

"Thank you very much. Oh and-" Hitsugaya heard a sound what sounded as if someone had snatched the phone away and muffled the microphone side of the phone. Hitsugaya could still hear a little of the conversation at the other side, but it was not very clear.

"What? Don't say that so fast! It sounded as if we are letting Momo marry Toushirou. No way, I am allowing that! I mean he's just a brat who is 2 years younger than our daughter." A man's voice yelled. Hitsugaya had guessed that the man was Hinamori's father and unlike his own father, Hinamori's father was fiery and very active. He couldn't say that he liked this personality, but he also couldn't say that he hated this personality. Although for the moment, he had to say that he disliked his personality, when he heard that Hinamori's father called him a brat.

"Dear. You know what I meant with that sentence. What else could I have said? Our daughter will be in the Hitsugaya's hands for a while. Whether you like it or not. Just calm down." Hinamori's mother answered. She sounded a bit annoyed. "By the way, we should say something back on the phone. Toushirou-kun has been waiting on the other side of the line."

"Alright. I will talk with him." The microphone on the phone wasn't silenced anymore and Hitsugaya expected a very fake answer. "Alright. I will leave Momo in your hands for now. Take good care of her." His father said responsible.

Okay, it was a regular answer and it wasn't really a fake answer. As expected from Hinamori's father. "I know. We will take good care of your daughter." The conversation didn't last very long after that sentence, because the pair had to work again. Hitsugaya took a quick glance of Hinamori and sighed. _"She still has parents who care for her…"

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I'm still writing but it's just very slow xD. Just to let you know that I'm not really dropping a story. I know that there are a lot of mistakes in the story. I will look at it another time and maybe I will find a Beta soon. Feel free to review! Pointing out mistakes is welcome, flaming not xD.


End file.
